Birth Of The Shadow Mage
by ShadowKnight199
Summary: Thrown in Azkaban for cursing Bella, Harry escapes with Sirius and becomes a Shadow Mage, Dumbeldore bashing, Evil Ron, Half Dragon and drows, Harry goes dark but still fights for the light
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter And The Birth Of The Shadow Mage

Chapter 1 Hell's Door

The screams had gone.

Six months had passed since hell had started; Harry the supposedly famous-boy-who lived had been rotting in an Azkaban cell since his 16th Birthday.

The Minister of Magic had thought it a funny Birthday present to turn up at Privet Drive with 16 Auror's, his loving family had gone from raving lunatics to the epitome of helpfulness when they had heard why they had turned up.

"God he hated those bastards"

The Minister had turned up at one in the morning and had the Auror's arrest him, Harry who was to busy thinking about his dead godfather to argue with them, had just denied everything they said. That had proved to be mistake as they then threatened him with Veritaserum, Harry had heard that as a minor they couldn't give it to him so he had told them to try it, what he hadn't known was that in Sirius's will he had been given the choice of either being emancipated or his guardianship passed on to Remus.

When he had been pushed into the chair in the court room the chains had attached themselves to him and the questions started, it had shocked him to find out they new about him casting an unforgivable, and he thought that was the end of it but then they moved on they asked him if he liked it and would he do it again, he wanted to say no but the truth was he did, the questions then moved on to Sirius and his illegal use of a time turner, bye the time they had finished they new everything from all the homework he had never done to harbouring a criminal.

He had come away with a 221 year life sentence and lost the little amount of respect he had, his friends had made that none quite well.

Flashback 

Mr Harry James Potter aged 16 and without any legal magic guardians due to emancipation is sentenced to eight life imprisonments and 21 years for the crimes of:

Casting an Unforgivable

Intent to cast an Unforgivable again

Learning to and having Knowledge of the dark arts

The Ownership of Dark Item's

For the illegal use of a time turner

For lying to an Auror and for withholding evidence

For harbouring a none criminal

For helping a none criminal

Attempting to teach dark arts to other students

and abusive and antisocial behaviour to your muggle guardians

Your wand will be snapped and you transported to Azkaban immediately

End Flashback 

Harry's heart had dropped when they said they were going to snap his wand they had been through so much together, even if it was a brother wand with Voldemort it was special and had saved his life on more than one occasion, but that was nothing compared to the verbal thrashing his so called best friends had given him.

Flashback 

He was pleading with them that he was innocent that he never did any off it but they just dragged him through the crowd, as he went passed his friends he shouted to them

"Ron, Hermione you believe I'm innocent don't you"

Hermione had retorted "you're a disgusting bastard who should of died instead of your parents, they must be really ashamed of you, I hate you, you horrible bastard"

He new there and then that if Hermione didn't believe him then Ron wouldn't and he was right

"Harry I trusted you, I let you teach me DADA in the DA when you where just using it as an excuse to train up your own little death eater gang" Ron bellowed

"but Ron I"

"I don't want to hear your shit Harry My family trusted you"

"She killed Sirius"

"We've all suffered loss's but I don't go using the unforgivable's on the Malfoy's after what they did to Ginny do I" Ron bellow trying to reach Harry but being held back by Hermione and Ginny

He was about to argue back that Ginny was alive and that he had saved her but Ginny had grabbed Ron and with a snare had dragged Ron off.

After hearing what they had said he didn't even want to see the others he just collapsed and cried.

End Flashback 

Harry didn't understand why his friends had turned on him, so what he had cast an unforgivable, that didn't make him evil, his friends should of none that and why had Dumbledore agreed with them, had he no shown time and time again that he was a light wizard every one got angry and did things they regretted, ha I wonder if Ron still thinks I get special treatment, properly things iv got a cosy bed and quiditch magazines.

Harry looked around the cell he had been given in one corner was what was most likely once a bed but rot and bugs had turned it into a grey blob that would properly kill you if you lied on it, in the over corner was a bucket that was used as a toilet and cleaned out every two days not that it was used much as he only got fed twice a day on what was hopefully gruel, he shuddered to think what might actually be in there, and then there was the best thing about the place, the Dementors there was normally two on guard but a new batch of prisoners had come in and they had gone off to feed on new thoughts.

He didn't know what he done to deserve to be in here and he didn't care any more, the shy good natured Boy-who-lived had died and all that was left was Harry Potter who wanted revenge on his friends and would deliver it if he ever got out of here.

Harry could feel the coldness coming back, the dementors where on there way.

The screams started again.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter And The Birth Of The Shadow Mage

Chapter 2 Sirius Does It Again

Sirius Pov 

He was having a bad day and he new it.

He was currently sat in a what appeared to be a desert, though the sand was a deep red, there was nothing else there other then the 5 things in front of him, they appeared to be human, but they looked as if they had based there appearances on what they though a human might look like, there hands where a lot thinner quite a bit like Voldermort's and there skin was a lot pinker a bit like a British tourist sat in the sun for to long, and there was.

"What the fuck you have tails" Sirius shouted

"Indeed we do mortal" the smallest of the 5 said

"The better question would be why you don't have a tail" another asked

"Erm... humans tend not to have tails" Sirius answered

"But the last one to come through here had one" the small one said

"And horns" said the only female of the 5

"Are you sure this person was human" Sirius inquisited

"The mortal has a point" the female said

"Not to get of topic or anything, but where am I" Sirius asked

"You're in hell" said the taller one with a horn

"Oh"

"Ignore him no you're not, it's complicated but this place is a plane of existence, which has only one entrance" the female explained

"The one I came through"

"Yep and will be going back through"

"What"

"Only evil people inhabit this place, it is a guaranty to make sure that they are not resurrected, Merlin created it though it has been a while since it was last used"

"So I'm still alive"

"Sorry to say, but yes"

"How will I get back and when?"

"What do your mean?"

"Well I've been here a while, but how long is a while"

"We do not know time does not pass the same here"

"He must be sent back know before he losses his chance" Said the tall one

"Yes he must...

Adfectio Ab Cruor

Prognatus Ab Adlevo

Bracchium Ab Auris

Annuus Ablego Actio Animas

...good bye Sirius Black"

There was a blinding light and the next thing he saw was the veil.

"Well that was interesting, and how the fuck am I going to get out of here."

He was stuck in the middle of the Ministry, with no wand and virtually no energy.

Oh shit Harry, he must think he was dead, he had to see him, but how, Dumbledore would most likely stick him in that godforsaken house again, the problem was how much time had passed in couldn't have been more than a couple of week's, so Harry was most likely still at his Aunts house, unless his will had already been read, Remus should have him then, good thing he could get into contact with him.

He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a book

"Snuffles"

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers

Are proud to present

The Detention Diary's

"Remus"

The book glowed a bright blue before it opened and settled on a blank page.

**Yo Remus how's it going **

_I don't know who has this book but you better return it to me _

**Its me Sirius **

_Snape if that's you i'm going to kill you, thank god I didn't give this to Harry _

**I don't think Snivellus good come up with a prank like this **

_If that is Sirius prove it _

**Erm Woof **

_Oh my so funny, who is this _

**Seriously Remus it's me Sirius, i'm being serious it's in my name **

_Oh my god Sirius, but how your dead _

**Well i'm alive again and how do you now it's me **

_You're the only person who could steep so low to use a rubbish joke like that _

**There not that bad **

_Well argue about this later, where are you _

**Have a guess **

_Sirius _

**Oh all right i'm in the Ministry, any ideas on getting me out that don't involve the Headmaster **

_I'm thinking, and why not the headmaster _

**I'll tell you later **

_I suppose I could link your magic signature into my emergency portkey activate it pick you up and then come home again _

**What about the wards **

_The headmaster made it, so it should go through them see you in a minute _

The book glowed yellow briefly before closing

There was a noise behind him and Remus popped into view

"You look like shit Moony"

"Yeah, I now it's been hell here, could say the same to you"

"Funny you should say that"

"What's funny?"

"Later let's just get out of here"

"Come over here and put a hand on this orb"

"Ok"

In a flash he was gone only to appear in his old so lovely home

"Oi what we doing here, I though I said no Dumbledore"

"He's not here no one is it's just me after you left it to me in the will"

"Oh that's been read, I was wondering if I had been gone long another, so what about Harry's Guardianship"

"Erm... well about Harry maybe you should erm... sit down and have a drink" Remus said looking awful sheepish, he sat down at the kitchen table waiting for an answer

"Wares Harry" he demanded

"Azkaban"

"What the fuck is he doing there" Sirius shouted standing back up

"Calm down Sirius he was...

"Don't you tell me to fucking calm down, why is my godson who I left in your care in Azkaban" at this point Remus broke down and tears started to form

"I'm sorry Sirius, the Minister arrested him on charges of casting an Unforgivable, and because you had emancipated him, they were aloud to use the truth potion, bye the time they had finished questioning they had enough information to put him away for a life time"

"Did he have a defence?"

"I'm sorry Sirius he's guilty of the crimes he committed, I should have helped him though Albus had us all convinced he had gone dark"

"I don't believe you, how could you think that Harry of all people could go dark, how could you go against my wish's, you were meant to be there for Harry, I though you were my friend"

"I am your friend Sirius, I was confused you had just died, and Dumbledore took care of Harry's Emancipation, the ministry wouldn't let me take him in because i'm a Werewolf. Trust me Sirius I want him here as much as you do."

"You can't want him here that much others wise he would be, screw this i'm of to get him"

"Sirius you can't just walk into Azkaban, and even if u did rescue him he is guilty there's no way of proving him innocent, do you want him to hide like you had to."

"Anything would be better than that shit hole, are you going to help me and gain back a little bit of Harry's trust."

"But how"

"Good thing for me I came up with a couple of plans just in case I was ever caught by the ministry"

"Wow you preparing in advance, that's a new one"

Sirius shot him a look that explained exactly what he should do with his jokes, "Well the best one that I can come up with is that you, if your willing to help, go up to the entrance of Azkaban, while I sneak in the same way I escaped in my animagus form, I get Harry and if you've got another one of those portkeys we both come back. Well what do you think?"

"well its a good idea, other than the part of why i'm at Azkaban, there's about 5 more of these portkeys over in the box under the sink, Albus made them just in case people where here visiting"

"Well you could say that someone had told you Azkaban was under attack and that you had come to help"

"It might work I suppose"

"Well let's go give me 5 minutes, then get over there, you'll need to distract them for about 2 minutes to give me time do find him and get out"

"Will 2 minutes do?"

"Yep, I know his scent and as padfoot I run a lot faster"

"Good luck"

Sirius activated the portkey and appeared on the bleak rock known as Azkaban, he looked around and located the small crack on the back of the fortress, "Bloody idiots still haven't fixed it, I wonder where remus is," he was about to enter when he heard "Where are the death eaters", good timing by remus, Sirius transformed in to padfoot and he was away through the hole and up the stairs "know where is Harry" Sirius sniffed around "typical he would be in the high security ward", he set of towards the centre of the prison avoiding the dementors whenever he felt there effects he came to a stop down the corridor he could smell Harry from and though of what to do as there where 2 dementors sat outside his cell, "So we either transform set of the wards and have every Auror and dementor in hundred yards or we stop and think"

**"Sirius Black" **

"What the hell" Sirius had transformed at the sound of his name and was looking everywhere for the voice

**"Do not panicky human we wish you no harm, we have waited for someone to come and claim are Lord"** It was then Sirius realized it was the dementor in front of him.

**"Lord Gryffindor the Heir to the throne of Shadows resides in this chamber and as creatures of shadows we are bound to serve him, how may we assist you in his escape?" **

Sirius was speechless and just stood there in till he remembered where he was

"If he's what you say he is why do you effect him so much why try to kill him a couple of years ago"

**"We where not trying to kill him the headmaster would not allow us to talk to him so every time he left the grounds we flocked to him, we are truly sorry for what happened to you and him we did not know you cared for him and though you a threat" **

"What about Harry couldn't you I don't know stop the effects?"

**"We have, but there's only so much we can stop his mind is so terrible its hard we are the weakest of are kind and that is why we stand here they appointed a second of are kind when I was not having as big as an effect on him, now hurry the Auror's are on there way" **

Sirius pulled out his wand _Alohomora_ he let out a little chuckle as he relised is was the same spell used to free him from one of the Hogwarts towers a couple of years ago.

"Harry" He spoke softly no wanting to startle him, there was no reply but he could hear soft mumbling coming from a corner that he guessed must have been Harry, he walked over to him and laid a hand on him and Harry instantly curled into a tight ball "Ill get you out of here I promise" he picked him up noticing how light he was, Harry had always been a skinny kid though he didn't know why he could take a few guesses though and they all led to the Dursely's. He placed him on his shoulders and activated the portkey and appeared back in Grimmauld Kitchen, "well lets get you to bed and wait for Remus" He carried him upstairs but did not stop where he had stayed last time he was here he continued up to the attack where there was a room done in red with silver borders there where pictures of various people and a floor to ceiling bookcase on the left. He placed Harry on the bed and whispered to him softly

"Welcome to your new room I was going to give it to you at Christmas but I though you would want to stay with Ron" Tears started to fall as he whispered "Rest Harry I will be here if you need me" with that said he went and sat in a chair and remus joined him shortly"

"Just came to say night I will speak to you in the morning" Remus said

"Night Moony" Sirius replied


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter And The Birth Of The Shadow Mage

Chapter 3 What's A Half Dragon

Harry's Pov

He was lying on the floor when he heard someone come in, he curled into a ball expecting it to be the guards coming in to give him another beating, they had been doing it since he was placed here , they even went as far as to stop feeding him but one of the head Auror's stepped in and said that he needed to be kept alive, pity he didn't mind the pain and wished he had died, he was picked up and carried out of his cell, as he didn't have his glasses he kept his eyes closed, he was carried for about 5 minutes when he was hit by something cold and wet he was bewildered in till he realized it was rain, what the hell was he doing outside he wondered if he was being kidnapped, his musings where cut short when a portkey was activated and he appeared in some unknown place he was carried briefly up some stairs and then placed on a soft bed, he heard someone whisper something to him though he could not make out what it was, he laid there wondering what he should do, but he was in no state to run so he decided to just go to sleep as the bed was comfortable and warm.

_Harry was standing over a small girl_

_"Where is he?" he hissed _

_The girl on the floor whimpered _

_"I know you know, now mummy isn't here to help you" The girl sobbed into the carcass underneath her. _

_"Where is he?" _

_The girl shook her head _

_"Bella" Bellatrix Lestrange walked forward "CRUCIO" _

_The little girl started to shriek and roll around. _

_"Well where?" _

_"No" _

_"Bah this is hopeless AVADA KEDAVRA" he pointed his wand towards the girl and Harry felt himself being tugged backwards_

He awoke screaming, there was a rush and he felt warm arms around him he tried to shrug them off but whoever it was, wasn't letting go he felt safe so he decided to snuggle in closer, he heard the door open

"Well this looks cosy"

"Fuck off Remus I'm doing what you should have been doing for the last six months"

"Sirius I've already told you how sorry I am"

Harry felt himself being released "Sorry… Sorry… you're trying to apologise for sending a 16 year old boy who has done nothing but throne his life on the line to save others to prison, a prison which holds creatures that make him remember his parents death's, who make him remember Voldermort killing his friend, how could you do that"

Harry was sat there thinking that Remus must be delusional, Sirius was dead, or was he, the person talking sounded like Sirius but he had watched him go through the veil

"Sirius I would have helped if I could, I though he was dark"

Harry snorted "Yeah you and the rest of the world"

"Harry your awake" Sirius said jumping up and enveloping him in a hug.

"Yeah… I … guess… I… am…, do… you… mind… letting… me… breathe…" Harry gasped out trying to breathe, as who he was now guessing was Sirius was giving him a hug that rivalled Miss Weasley's

"Sorry" Sirius said as he let him go

"Any body got a spare pare of glasses around here and while were on that subject where is here,

"Just a second, I'll get you a pare _oculus verto_" Remus said wand pointing at a stuffed teddy, "here you go"

"Thanks Remus, so where are we"

"Were in Grimauld" Sirius answered

"Oh, not that I mind you being alive or anything but shouldn't you be dead" Harry asked

"Thanks missed you to; to cut a long story short I wasn't evil enough to be there so I got kicked out, bloody typical I was never allowed in anything when I was at Hogwarts" Sirius said with a grin

"Uh-huh any reason why you two are arguing Sirius, not that I care or anything but my head kills" Harry asked

"Me and Remus where talking about his guardianship and his lack of it" Sirius answered

"What do you mean" Harry asked confused, why would Remus have anything to do with his guardianship.

"Your mean you didn't now" Remus whispered

"No what" Harry asked wondering why Remus was looking upset

"I appointed Remus as your guardian in my will, when I wrote it I put in that either you would go to him or be emancipated"

"What" Harry though through the last six months of hell and how he could have been living with Remus instead when he realized something "YOU GAVE THE BUNCH OF WANKERS PERMISSION TO USE THE FUCKING TRUTH POTION ON ME" Harry bellowed at Remus

Remus broke down for the second time in the last 24 hours, "Not that I mind you shouting at Remus but that wasn't his fault" Sirius shouted over Remus

"What do you mean it isn't his fault?" Harry asked confusion written all over his face

"It seems that you where emancipated instead of your guardianship passed on"

"Erm why"

"Not sure any answers Remus"

"I don't know but it involved the Minister and the Headmaster, if I where to take a guess the Minister probably made the Headmaster choose between you being emancipated or becoming a ward, as I'm a werewolf I can't legally be your guardian" Remus answered through sobs

"Well this has been a delighting conversation, so if the two of you would bugger of and leave me alone for a bit"

"What do you mean Harry" asked Sirius shooting him a worried glance.

"I… want…to…be…on…my…own" Harry said slowly as if he was talking to a 3 year old

"Harry I don't think…"

"Bog of Remus I don't care what you think, so if the two of you will go away"

Remus and Sirius got up shooting him worried glances, "Oh by the way this rooms yours Harry do what you want with it" Sirius shouted over Remus's shoulder as they walked out

Harry waited in till the door was shut before he had a look around; the room was nice though he would have to change the colour scheme he didn't understand what people's obsession with the colour red was, the book case was all right though there wasn't much on it that interested him he had read most of them when he had been training the DA, there was a normal desk and loads of photos around the room of people he didn't know, and a few of his dad and friends, overall the room was normal he new it was wrong but he was actually hoping for a bit more, especially as he was guessing that Sirius was the one to do it.

He wondered what Sirius and Remus felt after being kicked out, he hadn't meant to be so rude but he didn't trust them, they where just like everyone else they though he had gone evil on them, true Remus had apologised but that was because Sirius was here and Remus couldn't blame him for his death anymore, Sirius though was the interesting one, was it really him or was Dumbledore up to his old manipulating tricks again he wouldn't have been surprised if Dumbledore had got someone disguised as Sirius and smuggled him out, he wondered why the headmaster would do something like that in till he remembered the prophecy, Harry still didn't know what to think of that, while he had been in Azkaban he had though about it and come to terms with it hell he had gotten over Sirius death and didn't blame himself for it anymore, he would just have to wait in tell he could find a way of finding out if it was the real deal, he needed something to do so he decided to write a list of things he needed

Must Do:

Get a wand (Second one if possible)

Get some allies

Go to Gringottes

Shopping Spree (New equipment, books, potions, amour, anything useful)

Get a trunk

Get a pet snake (Can be trusted, nice to chat with)

Find out if any of my stuff is still around e.g. Hedwig, invisibility cloak, M Map

Harry was disturbed from his musings by a presence behind him; he jumped up out of reflex and went for his wand before he remembered that he didn't have one.

"Don't worry you're hexes wouldn't affect me anyway" came a female voice from behind

Harry turned around to see what could only be described as the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, she was 6ft tall with long red hair that came down to her waist, her eyes where a shocking blue as if they where made out of ice, her body was perfect in all ways, she was wearing some sort of black leather suit which could have been dragon hide and it was extremely tight Harry was getting redder and redder the longer he stared "Wow" Harry exclaimed

"I tend to have that affect on boys" she said with a laugh "it always seems to upset them though when they find out I'm a lesbian"

"Huh" Harry was confused

"I don't do boys"

"Sorry who are you?"

"Long or Short explanation"

"Erm long I've got time" Harry was even more confused how is telling someone you're name long

"Well I am Lady Sharlet Shiva Emerald Shadow Elizabeth Tiamat Second in line to the throne of Draconia, Mistress of Ice, Second level Elemental, third level beatsmaster, Master dueler, defender of the light and god damn sexy, oh and I'm 15 thousand years old"

"Oh" Harry had gone red again when she mentioned she was sexy he had to completely agree with her, he was glad it wasn't the beginning of the 5th year he would probably would have maid an idiot of himself when she said it, most people didn't know but after going out with Cho he had actually slept with 2 girls both of them being 6th year Slytherin's.

"Hay you asked for long I have other titles too just though id leave them out, you should see my brothers his takes up about 2 feet of writing he's got so many" noticing him going red she tried not to laugh

"What's a Draconia" he asked hoping she would stop staring at him

"The house of draconia is the last living house of half dragons, the majority of them being dead now"

"So your a half dragon"

"Yep"

"What's a half dragon?"

"Stupid mortal" at Harry's looked she mad a quick apology "A half dragon is just that a being who has a dragon as one parent and a humanoid as another, with the majority of them being elves, mine was a drow"

"How's that possible" Harry was getting images of a small girl trying to do things with a dragon that was 45ft

"That's the reason why where dying out, dragons used to be able to transform into humanoid forms, there aren't any left now humans killed them off"

"Oh erm" Harry didn't now what to say after that

"Don't worry you haven't done anything"

Harry didn't know what to say to her so he settle on two safe questions "What do you want be called and why are you here"

"Well you can call me Sharlet, any titles or call me lady and ill gut you where you stand, as for why I'm here you need to be trained in how to use your elemental powers, my brother would be normally here to do it but because he off fighting demons"

"Fighting demons"

"Yeah old voldie has decided that he wants them to help him, so he's been summoning them but in order for them to come to this plane they have to pass through the dragon plane of existence and shadow has been trying to stop them"

"Ok, I think your mistaken about me being an elemental though, I mean I would know by now wouldn't I"

"I assure you, you are, you may not realize it but once finished training you will be a first level Shadow Mage"

"Ok say I am, why should I trust you for all I know you could be here on someone's orders"

"Well I'm not with voldi as he would kill my race faster then you can say dragon, and Dumbledore doesn't trust my race so I'm not with him"

"Why does Dumbledore not trust you?"

"Same reason you where sent to Azkaban for, we half dragons have no such thing as dark magic, in are society people are punished for intent, as a such we are considered dark creatures, plus my brother is half demon so he has a slight blood lust, and while he has never killed a human he doesn't get on well with them, he did once try to make peace with them and the ministry refused he said a few words and now where not trusted"

Harry was stuck, he needed allies and if she was telling the truth then he would gain an extremely powerful one never mind meaning a lot of the stuff he needed to do would be a lot easier. "Not wanting to be rude but is there any way that you can show me I should trust you"

"Well I could tell you a prophecy."

Harry butted in "Already now that headmaster told me"

"Oh you mean that, it was fake" at the blank look on Harry's face she continued "When the real one was told we heard it too as we where waiting for one to be told, all dragons have sear blood in them, when we heard it we new it couldn't get out so we made a fake one edited all the memory's and planted the fake one in the ministry, my brother was down there for hours trying to replicate the spells that protect them"

"What's the real one then" Harry asked startled he had only just gotten over it and here he was being told it was fake

"Commonstro Ab"

_A Being Of Power Approaches_

_Born From The Shadows As The Seventh Month Dies_

_Heir To The Four Greatest Of Hogwarts_

_As The Third Defiance Finish's He Shall Awake_

_He Will Unit The Elders Races Once Again_

_And Shall Challenge The Laws Of New _

_The Lord Of Shadows Shall Arise And The Traitors Shall Pay_

"Well I don't see how that means me" Harry said stumped beyond believe

"Well the first line is nothing, and the second line is a saying that means that a person is reborn from darkness such as you when you where hit by the AK and you where born on the seventh month, the next line applies to you as you are the heir to all the founders, you've been defied 3 times, once by Dumbledore, once by voldermort and once by the ministry, quite frankly your the only wizard who I reckon can unite the races, which as the next line suggest will challenge all the new laws against races and as the Lord of Shadows that means you" she said with a grin on her face as Harry was gaping like a fish

"But...But...But"

"Yes I have a cute one I know all the boys love to stare at it"

"That's not what I meant" he said going red

"You now red really don't suit you; hmm I think I might add flirting to the lesson plan"

"What stop changing the subject, I can't be the one"

"Call your godfather up"

"Why"

"Just do it"

Harry walked over to his door and opened, he was upset to see that the door across from him was open and Sirius was sat in a chair watching him.

"Where do you think your going" Sirius asked

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was wondering if you could come in for a minute" Harry retorted anger in his voice

Sirius entered Harry's room and saw that he had been writing on his desk and tried to work his way towards it, he then realized that there was someone sat there watching him he raised his wand "Who you"

"Place your wand down mortal I have no intention of hurting you" Sharlet said

"Erm care to explain why you want Sirius here"

"Mr. Black while rescuing Harry did you have any interesting conversations"

"That was you I knew it was a prank"

"Mr. Black that was no prank please explain to Harry what happened"

"Well the Dementors talked to me" Sirius said

"And" Sharlet asked wanting him to continue

"They said something about protecting the lord of Gryffindor and something about shadows, why?"

"No reason you may go now"

"I think you should be the one to go, why are you here" Sirius asked

"Get the fuck out of my room Sirius now"

"Harry I think…"

"I don't care what you think Sirius get out of my room"

"Alright then but if you need some help yell" Sirius said as he left the room

"Does that help to prove it" Sharlet asked

"Why the Dementors"

"They are creatures of shadow as of such they will follow your orders, you may have noticed they did not affect you as much in Azkaban as they used to"

"Yeah is spouse" Harry mumbled he didn't want to talk about Azkaban

Sharlet walked over and lifted Harry's chin up "Some scars take time to heal, you can talk to me if you want when your ready" she said in a calm voice "others just need some magic, top off"

"Pardon"

"Take your top off"

"Erm well I erm" It wasn't that Harry was embarrassed about taking his top of while he had been in Azkaban he had started to self harm, and he didn't want her to see the scars

"You can take it of yourself or I will" she said threateningly with a hint of amusement in her voice

"Alright"

"Inresectus Consanesco" Sharlet said

Harry could feel the spell work before he saw it; he looked down to see blue magic working along his cuts

"I think you should go back to bed now I'll nab a bed next door see you in the morning"

"Alright, night"

Harry went over to his bed and got in, this might not be too bad, she doesn't seem to want to be against me, well I'll see what to do tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter And The Birth Of The Shadow Mage

Chapter 4 Emptying The Vault And Gaining A Title

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter others wise I would have a Lamborghini.**

**Thanks to my reviewers, no there will be no male slash sorry Shadow315, don't worry Harry will calm down towards Remus and Sirius, I have no idea what Harry's love interest will be yet, any ideas send them to me and I will decide on the best argued one.**

**Sorry about the delay I've been on half term and haven't had access to the internet or word to spell check this, I've been writing it in notepad. **

Harry awoke from what was one of the best night's sleep he had ever had, to find Sharlet sat on the end of his bed,

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Harry asked trying to pull the covers up to no avail as Sharlet was sat on them

"Good morning to you to" said Sharlet grinning at him

"Well that explains a lot"

"I was going to wake you but you looked so peaceful so I thought I leave you alone for a bit, you looked quite cute curled up like that"

"This coming from the person wearing her nightgown still, what is that made out of"

"Water, why"

"Water, how the hell did you do that?"

"Well as I'm a water mage I can, now get up and get dressed we can do a couple a things on that list of yours today"

"Well why don't you go get dressed too then"

"Well that's the thanks I get for wearing a near see through dress to get you in a good mood for the day"

"Just get the hell out of my room" Harry was on the verge of tears

"What don't you like looking at my body?" Sharlet asked throwing him a wink and sticking out her chest

"Will you get the fuck out of my room?"

"I like feisty people" said Sharlet her voice going low and moving closer to Harry

Harry having enough decided to pick her up, walked over to the door and threw her out the room "Come back when your dressed, oh and you're right you're ass is nice" and with a quick grin Harry closed the door

Harry walked over to the wardrobe in the corner of his room and sent a silent wish to whichever god was watching him that there where clothes in there because he really didn't want to ask Sharlet to transfigure some for him god knows what he would end up wearing.

He let out the breath he had been holding, sat in front of him was what could only be described as jean heaven, there were about 30 pairs in all colours available, pity he only wore jeans because that was all he was given. Maybe he could get something else while he was out; he put on a black pair of jeans and grabbed a blue t-shirt off the top, and decided that breakfast was in order.

He met Sharlet half way down and the two of them walked into the kitchen together

"Hi Remus"

"Morning Harry, who's this" Remus asked

"Remus meet Bitch, Bitch meet Remus" Harry answered dodging a swipe from Sharlet

"Prat"

"You love me really" Harry answered grabbing a bit of toast of thee table

"I'm Sharlet, you must be Remus then, I heard a bit about you, your one of the few werewolves considered to be a wizard never mind that you managed to get a teachers job, I don't know if that's a good or bad thing"

"How do you mean" Remus asked trying not to stare at her, she was wearing something that would make most female Vampires look normal, she had 3 quarter length black leather trousers on, as well as a black and red leather bodice, with matching leather boots.

"Well it was good that you got the job it shows that the humans are willing to make peace, but bad because of what happened when you where there at the end of the year" Sharlet answered not needing to elaborate on what happened as they all new.

"So what exactly are we doing today then" Harry asked

"Shopping, of course what else" Sharlet answered with the glee that all woman get when they shop

"Erm just one problem, I think me walking down Diagon Alley might cause some problems, being a wanted criminal and all that"

"I'll disguise you"

"Oh ok"

"_Caesaries Augeo, Engorgio, Caeruleus Aeger_" Sharlet said as she waved her hand over him as Harry's hair grew to just below his shoulders, he filled out slightly and his eyes changed blue.

He took a look in the mirror "Holy shit I look like Snape's son, that's if he could have one, greasy git could probably make one with a potion"

"I don't think he could do that either" Remus answered trying to stifle his laughing

"Well lets say bye to your lovely godfather, and go shopping" Sharlet butted in before the two made her sick, talking about test tube babies.

"Bye Remus, say hi to Sirius for us" Harry said walking to the door before stopping "Erm Sharlet how we getting there"

"I'll teleport us over to the Apparation point" Sharlet answered

"What do you mean teleport" Harry asked confused

"It's my version of Apparation, but it can't be detected and humans haven't built wards it can't get through" Sharlet said with a grin on her face

"Let's go then" Sharlet ran over to Harry and grabbed his arm, she closed her eyes and Harry felt the world go cold he closed his eyes and waited… and waited… and waited…

"You can open your eyes know" Sharlet said with a laugh

Harry opened his eyes to find himself standing in Diagon Alley, just off from Gringotts, "Let's go get some cash first" Harry said walking up the stairs to the snowy-white building. He walked in and looked around for a free booth, and saw one over in the corner

"Good morning" Harry said to the goblin

"Morning" the goblin growled out, "Name and business please"

"Harry Potter I wish to got to my vault"

"Ah Mister Potter shouldn't you be in a cell at Azkaban" the goblin replied with a grin

Shit Harry thought, he'd forgot about that he was looking for a way to run when the goblin spoke up again

"Do not worry Mister Potter in these wall's all Wizards are the same we care not for status, but there is some other business that has come to are attention if you have time to take care of it"

Harry let out of the breath he had been holding and turned to Sharlet "To we have time to take care of this other business"

"Yep, we have all the time in the world" Sharlet replied

Harry turned back around to the goblin, "Yes what is this business"

"I am not aware of the details, only to send you to President Biletooth, if you'll follow me please"

Harry and Sharlet followed the goblin to a set of stairs and up them in tell they came to a gold door

"Please wait here for a moment" the goblin asked opening the door and walking in.

"President Biletooth, will see you now" the goblin said coming back out the doors

"Ok thanks" Harry said grabbing Sharlet's hand and dragging her in, Harry walked in and did a double take the room alone must have been worth a million galleons all of the walls where done in gold., there was also various artwork depicting battles and various weapons dotted around, it clearly showed a rich person who enjoyed the heat of battle, a typical goblin Harry thought

"Mr Potter, I am President Biletooth it is a pleasure to meet you at last, who is this with you" a goblin asked standing up from his desk and walking over.

"This is Lady Tiamat, and it is a pleasure to meet you" Harry replied

The goblin made a small noise that could only be described as a gasp "You mean Lady Tiamat daughter of the Dragon Queen Tiamat herself"

"Yes that's me, any problems with it" Sharlet answered in a bitter tone

"None my Lady your brother recently helped us regain some of are land back and we are most appreciate of it, sorry if I offended you"

"No problems, my brother enjoys playing the hero" Sharlet answered

"Well then on to business, it has come to are attention that Albus Dumbledore neglected to inform you of your parents will, as well as your godfathers will, further more you should have gained your inheritance at the age of 11 due to your parents not being able to manage it"

"That little bastard, why am I not surprised" Harry said trying to hold his anger

"Indeed Mister Potter, we are here to change that, if you would like to take a seat we will begin with your godfathers first" the goblin walked over to the table and sat down, Sharlet and Harry joined him and he opened a letter and started to read

_I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body, do hereby declare this my last will and Testament, I declare that my godson, Harry James Potter, be the executor of my estate, and that the following people should be present for the reading, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore and Nymphadora Tonks and any family members of said people, or any of my family from the house of Black may also come._

_Well let's get down to the best bit then;_

_I hereby leave Grimmauld Place and 250,000 galleons to Remus Lupin and a trunk that can be found in the Black Vault ask Harry to give it to you, have fun Remus your the last living Marauder teach Harry everything in the trunk, I expect to see some cubs in the future as well if you need help looking I no a certain pink haired girl who wouldn't say no._

_I leave 20,000 to each of the Weasly's as well as 50,000 to there parents, I would like to thank Molly for looking after Harry when I wasn't there, we may not have agreed on much but you where always there for him, thanks to Ron and Ginny for being good friends, I also leave 30 of the shares of Zonko's Joke Shop as well as a book on all the pranks we pulled to Fred and George have fun you two I want to be laughing in the after world._

_I leave 20,000 to Hermione Granger as well as any books Harry does not wish to have from Grimmauld Library and my vaults, your one of the most intelligent witches I've ever met your guidance is probably the only reason why Harry's currently alive, though I still love the fact that you forgot you where a witch, for all those who don't know what I'm on about here is a little reminder,_

_"So light a fire!" Harry choked._

_"Yes...of course...but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands._

_"HAVE YOU GONE MAD!" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT! _

_Yes everyone are amazing witch forgot she was one, well moving on then,_

_I leave 60,000 to Nymphadora Tonks, a Auror Stealth Book, and the troll umbrella stand, ask Remus for it and while your there ask him to marry you, because the old wolf wont do it._

_Albus against my better judgement I am going to leave you with 20,000 in personal galleons and 50,000 for the bird club, you have some explaining to do with your decisions concerning Harry, and I hope you can sort them out before you join me._

_And last but not least I leave the rest of the three vaults to my godson and the new Black Heir Harry Potter, at last count the three vaults came to 247,369,236, that's not including the books, gems, and various other items, ask the goblins for a itinerary. I'm also leaving you two houses, there's one in Diagon Alley and another in Greece, have fun and go on holiday, I'm sorry for not being there for you when you where young and I'm sorry for not being with you now, but what ever you do, do not blame your self for my death if I died protecting you then I died happy._

_Also as Harry's godfather I herby give him the chance of either emancipation or adoption to Remus Lupin the paper work has been filled out and included with my will._

_Well if any of my esteemed family are here I have only one thing to say to you, go to hell the lot of you have chosen the wrong path and I hope to see you being tortured in hell soon_

_Well lots of love to everyone and have fun with the cash_

Harry had laughed at the reminder of Hermione, he stilled remembered Sirius expression when he told him at Christmas, but by the end of it he was openly crying. He looked up to find Biletooth looking at him.

"I am sorry for your loss Mister Potter, what would you like us to do with the vaults, all of Mr Blacks other wishes have been dealt with"

"Where there any problems" Harry asked

"There was a minor one in which the Headmaster tried to have the vaults frozen, but he changed his mind when he found out that would mean he wouldn't get his share, I believe he is still trying to find away to have the Black vaults opened as some sort of war fund"

"Oh ok can you move them to my vault please"

"Which one"

"What do you mean which one" Harry asked sending the goblin a curious look

"You have two vaults of course"

"I was only aware of the one" Harry replied guessing where this was going

"The Headmaster should have told you when you turned 11, as the executioner of your parent's will it was his duty, maybe we should read that first before going on"

"Okay" Harry answered trying to hold his anger again, Dumbledore was going to get a beating next time he saw him

"I must say, your parents will was rather short, I believed they must have rushed it as it was written the month before they passed away." The goblin opened a second peace of paper

_We, James and Lily Potter, being of sound mind and body, do hereby declare this, are last will and testament. We declare that, Albus Dumbledore, be the executor of are estate, and that the following people should be present for the reading, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter (If over the age of 11), Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black. _

_We leave everything to are son Harry Potter and hope that he has fun growing up and continuing the Marauder legend at last count the Potter vault came to 483,219,239 galleons as well as various other items, we also would like to open a second vault that Harry can use in till he comes of age, this will have 50,000 initial deposit and a further 10,000 every year._

_We ask that either Remus Lupin or Sirius Black take over as Harry's adopted parents and leave 150,000 to which ever looks after him. No matter what Harry is not to be left at Lily's muggle relatives the Dursleys._

_We will miss every one and Harry if we weren't there to tell you, we loved you more then anything._

Harry had tears in his eyes again at the end of his parents will, one of the most important questions had been answered his parents did love him, he wiped his eyes "Bloody hell how much cash do I have"

"In total your inheritance is 730,572,475, this is not including the items, stock and various lands you own, your personal vault comes to 210,000 if you give me a moment I can call for a itinerary that will tell me how much you have currently in both after withdrawals, payments for maintaining your vaults and interest" the goblin got up and walked over to door and shouted something in gobligook, the three of them sat there for a minute before another goblin came through the doors

"Mister Potter's current basic itinerary" the goblin said

"Griphook is that you" Harry asked

"Pardon" the goblin looked surprised, Harry's mouthed opened a second before he closed it thinking that he might just have insulted the goblin decided to think before he spoke

"I'm sorry, you reminded me of someone that was all"

"Apologies will not be needed that is indeed Griphook, you may leave us now" Griphook left staring at Harry giving him the creeps

"Interesting"

"Erm what is" Harry asked

"Well your current galleon count is 730,595,374 in your main vault plus you own roughly 3,567,890 in property's as well as 2,903,324 in items, you also own 1,234,920 in stock what is interesting is that you only have 70,000 left in your personal vault"

"I find it hard to believe I have spent 140,000 in 5 years" Harry blurted out confused

"Indeed, you have spent 15,000 on Hogwarts, that is your 3,000 a year that everyone pays, as well as withdrawing small amounts that equal 5,000, the rest seems to have been paid to the order of the phoenix, it seems that Dumbledore has been busy, he has also claimed the money your parents left to who ever would take over as your guardian"

Stuff the beating he was going to murder Dumbledore when he next saw him, the bastard had been stealing from him all this time, he wondered what else he had been up to "While I don't need the cash, is there any way of getting it back"

"There are ways but it would take time, and due to the public's opinion and his friends it could cause problems" the President answered

"Maybe my brother can help" Sharlet asked speaking up for the first time since entering the office

"How do you mean" Harry asked

"My bro doesn't like Dumbledore, something about Dumbledore labelling him a dark wizard, but he has the power, the finance and if they say no he could always declare war on the ministry and they don't want that at last count his army was in the 50 millions"

"Cool can you speak to him for me"

"Will do"

"Now President is there any other business to take care of" Harry asked turning back to the goblin

"No Mister Potter, other than being given your family rings and your new title" with that the goblin reached into his desk and pulled out a wooden box, "The black one has the Black family crest on it and the red one is the Potter crest" with that he handed the two rings over to Harry who placed the Black ring on his left hand the Potter ring on his right hand "You are now know as Lord Harry James Black Potter while you are already emancipated, you have just gained full adult status so there is no chance of your godfathers wish's been changed"

"Wow so I'm actually a member of the black family now" Harry asked

"You are the head of the Black family Lord Potter"

"So what can I do?"

"You can remove members from your family, arrange weddings and anything a parent could do to his child"

"Think of the fun I could have with Bella"

"Indeed" Sharlet answered

"There is one more thing, I wish to make some large purchases and don't wish to carry all the gold is there any way around this" Harry asked

"I believe you are aware of what a credit card is, we do are own version of it, due to your wealth there is no limit on it either, it cost 2 galleons a month and comes with a anti theft charm on it, would you be interested"

"Hell yes" Harry was jumping for joy

"The good thing is that it wont show your name, it will automatically be charged to your vault so there will be no chance of you been identified that way, its lucky I keep a couple in my office" with that he pulled out another wooden box and opened it "Here is your card and as an extra present a money bag that has been charmed bigger and light weight, some of the less respectful shops don't use are credit system you should be able to fit about 150,000 galleons in that bag"

"Thank you so much President, is there any chance of a trip to my vault" Harry asked taking the items off him and putting them in his pocket.

"Yes Lord Potter follow me" with that the goblin lead them downstairs back into the lobby "It has been a pleasure doing business contact one of the desks and they will take you down" with that the goblin walked of. Harry walked over to the same goblin from earlier

"Can I see my vault please now" Harry asked

"Yes sir this way" the goblin walked over to a door

"Ill see you in a bit I hate those carts" Sharlet shouted walking over to some seats.

Harry shot her a grin and walked over to the goblin and the two rode the carts down to his vault, when they got there the goblin opened the door and stepped back

"Erm excuse me, is there any way of moving all this into my money bag in one go other wise we will be here for ever" Harry asked dreading the thought of shifting that lot

"If you would open your bag Lord Potter I will do the rest" Harry opened his bag and goblin spoke something in gobligook and all the money disappeared he closed his bag and reopened it to find the money inside "Neat this will come in handy" the goblin closed his vault and they took the cart back up to the top "Thanks for your help" Harry said to the goblin, said goblin grunted at him and walked off, he spotted Sharlet coming over

"Now can we go shopping" Sharlet asked

"Ok lets go" Harry answered

**I'm sorry if people found this chapter boring I've seen to have lost my creativity so any help would be appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter And The Birth Of The Shadow Mage

Chapter 5 Why You Don't Go Shopping With A Lady

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter others wise I would have a Lamborghini.**

**Hogwarts **

Dumbledore was not in a good mood, first Remus had left him meaning he had no way on knowing what was happening on the Werewolf front, Snape had recently disappeared most likely dead and now Potter had escape, god the brat hogged the lime light all the time, it was a pity he needed Potter alive for the money and for him to take down Voldemort. He looked over to the chairs in front of him, the Weasley's, the Grangers, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Kingsley and the Hogwarts staff where gathering in front of him

"I call this meeting to order, do we have any new news on Snape or Potter" Dumbledore asked

The various members of the Order of Phoenix looked around in till Kingsley got up "There is no new news on Snape other than that we know he's not dead, and that the Death Eaters are looking for him too, as for Harry we now know that the Dementors helped him escape how the Minister came of this information we don't know"

"If the Dementors helped him escape then he must be working for You-Know-Who" Ron said standing up

"Ron sit down, you don't know what your on about" Molly shouted to her youngest son. She was not happy that Dumbledore had aloud him to join the order she was just glad the Ginny hadn't

"Unfortunately Molly, Ron is most likely right, as the Dementors are under Voldemort's control if they helped him escape then he has probably gone back to his side"

"Albus there is still no evidence that Harry ever did join Voldemort" said Tonks

"Yeah Harry wouldn't join him" Fred said

"He killed Harry's parents" George said

"There enemies" Fred said

"We have discussed this before and this is just wasting time, continue with your orders we will meet later" Dumbledore said dismissing every one

**Elsewhere **

"Wormtail you fool it was an easy task and once again you have failed me"

"I'm sorry my lord" Wormtail whimpered on the floor preparing for the curse

Voldemort watched the rat on the floor he would give anything to end the life of the pitiful being in front of him, what no one had realised, was when the rat had resurrected him it had created abound between the two quite similar to a life debt.

"_Crucio_" Voldemort shouted lazily waving his wand

Wormtail screamed and started to roll around on the floor in till he decided to lift the curse

"This is your last chance I want those items or you will be the fist to meet my new manticore.

"Yes my Lord" Wormtail gasped out with that he stood up and left

**Diagon Alley **

"Where do you want to go first" Sharlet asked looking around

"Well as I'm going too be buying a lot I suppose a trunk would be a good idea" Harry answered

"Ok, you lead I've never shopped here before" Sharlet said looking around

"Well let's go to _Magical Travel and Equipment _they do trunks"

Harry led them over to a shop that had various tents outside. They entered the shop and a tall lanky man came up to them,

"How may I be of assistance" the man said

"I would like a trunk, one of the new eight compartment ones in red, and I want all the extras with it" Harry replied

The man had gone all giddy at the though of a huge sale, "That would be rather expensive sir, currently are extra package contains security, lightweight, shrinking and notice-me-not charms in total the price would come to 157 galleons"

"Okay" with that Harry pulled out his credit card and passed it to him "Can u charge it to this please"

"Can do", Harry watched as the man walked over and placed the card into a little slot on a desk, seeing Harry watching he chose to explain "Are credit card works quite similar to the muggle version except that there is no involvement on your part and it's a lot more secure"

With that Harry picked up his trunk after shrinking it, said goodbye and left

"I think a wand would be a good idea next, I know a crafter down Knockturn Alley, let's head there first" Sharlet said

As they entered Knockturn Alley Harry looked around not much had changed since his first visit the place was still covered in grime and there where various hags selling things, but for once Harry noticed something not all the shops looked like they sold Dark things he could see a clothes shop and next to it a muggle weapon shop, they stopped outside a small shop and Sharlet turned to him

"Be careful in here there are a lot of wand materials and potions and you could kill us if your clumsy" Sharlet growled out

Harry nodded slightly scared of the girl in front of him; Sharlet grabbed his hand and dragged them in.

"What do you want" an angry voice shouted "I don't want any of you blasted mini Death Eaters in my shop"

"Calm down Sakura" Sharlet shouted back "it's me Sharlet"

Sakura let out a girly giggle that made Harry shiver and ran up to Sharlet and started to hug her "Why didn't you tell me, is your wand broken, how did you do it, how's shadow, how's nightmare, who's this with you, have u got a girlfriend yet, what wand do you want" Sakura was firing the questions at Sharlet so fast Harry was getting a headache.

"Calm down Sakura it's nice to see you too, my wands fine were here for a wand for my friend" Sharlet answered in a patient voice

"Actually I want two" Harry said over the top of Sakura giggles, he was going to strangle her in a minute if she didn't stop.

"So who are you, what happened to your wand, what hand are you, what type do u want, how do you no Sharlet, are you her boyfriend" Sakura was off again

"Bloody hell what have you been sniffing" Harry asked Sakura and turning to Sharlet "Your worried about me braking something"

"Just answer the questions Harry" Sharlet answered grinning at him

Harry turned back to Sakura to see her doing the puppy dog eye treatment and groaned "My name is Harry Potter, my wand was snapped and I'm right handed, and no I'm not Sharlet's boyfriend"

"Wow thee Harry Potter in my shop, hay wait a sec, shouldn't you be in prison" Sakura asked backing away

"I got bored of the view and the food sucks" Harry answered grinning at her

"Erm okay then" shooting a quick look at Sharlet "Well if you're here with her then I guess I can serve you" Sakura said

"He's safe" Sharlet answered and sat down

"Okay then Mr Potter please stand here and touch the crystal ball"

"Okay, what's it do" Harry asked

"Well it reads your magic and tells me what core and wood will go with you" there was a lash of red and the crystal ball had gone black "Well then let me take this come back in an hour and I'll give you your wands" and with that she walked out the back

"Well what do you want to do for an hour" Sharlet asked

"I want to go to the weapons shop and get something, any ideas on what I should get"

"Well I use a double katana, and my bro uses twin elemental +5 vorpal bastard sword" (Anyone playing Dungeons and Dragons knows how mint theses swords are)

"Have you ever used a sword before?" Sharlet asked

"I once used Godric's sword" Harry answered

"Really, that's a short sword isn't it; well let's have a quick look next door then"

An hour later Harry walked out the Weapons shop with two short swords strapped to him and a bag of daggers ranging from throwing to ritual.

"Well that was fun those books like quite good as well" Harry said

"Yeah well let's go get your wands"

They re-entered the wand shop to find Sakura standing at the counter "Oh your back at last, I though it would be ages. Sit down your wands are amazing I've never used some of these materials together before or the wood"

With that she pulled out a mahogany box and opened it to show two dull red wands "Take the one on the left first, I used the same wood for both wands its called Vena Arbor and loosely translate to blood wood hence the redness of the wood. Its 11.7 inch long and has two main cores the first is the heart string of a manticore the second and this is where it gets interesting is the blood of a Dementor" Sakura said with that stupid grin on her face

"What the fuck Dementors don't bleed" Harry gasped out

"Yep they do, now calm down and let me tell you about your second wand, this is your main wand, it's the same wood a little bit shorter 11.5 inch and has two cores as well the first is a griffin feather suspended in Phoenix Tears"

"What the"

"Yeah well the wands are 30 galleons a piece" Sakura butted in before he could start

"Oh, okay here you go" Harry passed her 60 galleons and grabbed Sharlet on the way out "Thanks for the wands, see you later"

"Bye Sakura, c ya" Sharlet shouted

"Well let's get the rest of my stuff" Harry said

2 hours later as they where walking out the pet shop with his new restricted python around his neck there was massive explosion down the street and 30 men wearing cloaks and masks walked out the rubble

"Shit the death eaters"


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter And The Birth Of The Shadow Mage

Chapter 6 Battle Lessons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter others wise I would have a Lamborghini.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Twin Tails Speed Probably next chapter

Vellouette Thanks for the info, while I don't like Flames, help like that is appreciated

LordKing Harry has only just found out so it hasn't sunk in yet, as for Sharlet a lot of my friends agree with you

jabarber69 Thanks a lot you've made me continue writing

Thanks to everyone else for there reviews

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

2 hours later as they where walking out the pet shop with his new restricted python around his neck there was massive explosion down the street and 30 men wearing cloaks and masks walked out the rubble

"Shit the death eaters" Harry shouted over the noise "Do we stay and fight or run"

"Grab your wand there's no tracer on it so you can do magic"

"_Stupefy" _Harry shouted at the closet one, one down 29 to go

"_Ennervate_" before Harry could turn the death eater was back on his feet

"Damn" he moved back over to Sharlet who was hiding behind a turned over stall and firing pot shots at anyone who came near her

"There's too many of them" Harry said

"What spells are you using?"

"Stunners and disarmers" answered Harry as he duct a Crucio

"Idiot, you where chucked in jail for learning the dark arts use them" Sharlet answered and with that stood up and stretched her hand out "Elements come to my aid" Sharlet shouted, there was a flash of light and a blue orb surrounded her hand "_Glacies Diffindo" _and with that two blades of ice fired out of her hands and sliced five of the death eaters in half.

Harry looked over the top and dodged a A.K "_Accendo Glagello_" he shouted as he watched the flames whip burn through the death eater.

"Well well well, what do we have here, a good guy using the dark arts" a women's voice came from behind him.

Harry turned around to see Bellatrix Lestrange walking towards him with her wand pointing at him. He saw red; the bitch was going to die for everything she had done. He raised his wand and bellowed "C_ollum Fluctus" _a nasty spell designed to break the opponent's neck but not kill them.

She rolled out the way and fired an A.k at him; Harry dodged it and raised a shield to block a sickly purple curse she had fired after it.

Harry took aim and though for a moment of a suitable one "_Ater Occido_" Bellatrix not expecting such advance spells just stood there as the spell hit her, there was second before she let out a unholy scream, from a distance it looked like she was melting, but up close her skin was bubbling, boils where appearing and bleeding her skin was falling of and her breathing was being restricted and her blood was being poisoned, the spell loosely translated to Black Death was originally created in 1347 by a necromancer later it was modified in the great plague of London, recently it had been changed so that instead of the normal 5 days it took to kill a person it now took 5 minutes and there was no way of stopping it after the London plague the spell had been made illegal and was considered a minor Unforgivable. He watched fascinated as her arm fell off due to the decay, but was nearly sick as he watched her chest open up to show her organs, he turned around to join in the fight again to see Sharlet sat on top of a mound of body's with a cigarette in her mouth.

Harry raised one eye at her and stared at her as she jumped off the pile of bodies and walked over to him "Interesting spell, we better make a move before the Auror's get through my shield. It was then that Harry noticed a slight blue shield shimmering around him.

"**_Why can I smell death Master"_** came a hiss from beneath Harry's robe

"**_Don't call me Master" _**Harry hissed **_"The smell of death comes from those lying on the floor that me and my friend took down in a fight, are you alright, where you injured"_**

"**_No Master I was not injured" _**the snake replied, with a growl Harry walked over to Sharlet and the two of them left.

-----------------------------------------

Hogwarts

-----------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore was pacing his office an activity that he had done since becoming the Headmaster of Hogwarts, but since Potters bloody escape he thought he had been doing it a lot more lately. He was interrupted from his thoughts when the fire activated and Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped out,

"Headmaster there was an attack at Diagon Alley 15 minutes ago" Kingsley said

The Headmaster looked in surprise he had thought that the Death Eaters where still undermanned "What happened, are there any casualties"

"There where 30 casualties sir"

"We only lost 30, there must not have been a lot there or did you get there earlier" the Headmaster replied surprised.

"Actually sir we turned up after the fight had finished, and the casualties weren't on are side, from what we saw and witness reports a squad of 30 Death Eaters attacked and two people one female and one male engaged them and killed them all of, from what we can gather the girl killed the majority of them with water based spells, and the male took the rest down using the Dark Arts, we believe that the Black Death spell was used on someone"

"It sound's like we have a new dark lord in the making, the Ministry must be warned of the danger, we will have an order meeting later, thank you for the report Kingsley"

"Goodbye sir" and with that Kingsley entered the fire and was gone.

-----------------------------------------

Grimmauld Place

-----------------------------------------

Both of them walked through the door to see Remus and Sirius sat at the table discussing old pranks "Harry come here and listen to this" Remus called

Harry walked over and stood across from them "What" Harry asked

"Were discussing what Lily did to James and Sirius when they decided to nick her and her friends Underwear"

Harry looked at Sirius to see him going red and mumbling something about killing stupid Werewolf's

"Well" Remus continued "Sirius and James though they would play a prank on the girls by nicking there underwear and charming them so they disappeared randomly during the day while they where wearing them, well the prank was going okay in till one of the girls bent over during a brake and a couple of Slytherin's saw her and made a comment about it, well the girls where furious, I think it was two weeks before a girl would even look at them"

"Humph, they came crawling back" Sirius cut in

"Yes well that was after they got there own back, It was just after they had won the Quidditch match and the girls had decided to spike there drinks with a potion that made them highly intoxicated, unfortunately James passed out but Siri here who drank often decided to change into Padfoot and well lets just say he met up with Mrs. Norris and gave the Phrase Doggy Style a new meaning, it's the main reason why she doesn't like students"

Harry had burst out at that and was currently rolling around on the floor and Sharlet was doing everything in her power not to laugh

Sirius stood up and turned to them "I hate you" and walked out the room

"What's his problem" Harry asked

"Nothing, so what did you do" Remus asked, Harry then spent the next 10 minutes going over his shopping spree.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter And The Birth Of The Shadow Mage

Chapter 7 Painful Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter others wise I would have a Lamborghini.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FaeFolk – **This chapters for FaeFolk who brought up a good point, I assumed that everyone would guess how the charges affect him but I forget that I'm writing the story so I know what happens while you don't so I apologies to everyone.

**Doink- **Funny idea, there will be pranks played on them but I don't know where or how yet, thanks for the idea.

**Twin Tails Speed – **Thanks again for reviewing

**Asherbcool – **I am thinking that way

Just like to say sorry for how long this chapter took to put up its been the last week of college and I've been finishing my work off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had spent the last hour going over what they had done today and Remus had told them a few more stories that had Harry laughing, he was still not Remus's friend but he couldn't be bothered to waist his time being angry at him. They sat there in silence only to have it broken by Sirius coming in.

"Right then Harry we need to work on getting you free" Sirius said bouncing up and down like a little kid

"Erm why are you so hyper" Harry asked backing away from him

"Have you been in the cookie jar again" Remus asked

"No, what cookies, we have cookies, where the cookies, **I want cookies**" Sirius said shouting the last part banging his hand on the table

"Calm down Siri we have things to do" Remus said, turning to Harry "so how can we prove that you're innocent"

"You can't, because I'm not" Harry answered lowering his head in shame

"I don't believe that, go through your charges one at a time" Sirius said calming down.

"Well my first one was using an Unforgivable and wanting to do it again" Harry said

"Well I think you should have got a medal for it" Sirius answered

"Sirius you shouldn't encourage that sort of behaviour" Remus scolded

"Shut up Remus, well I suppose there isn't much we can do there, other then trying to prove that you won't do it again, though how we do that I don't know, go through the rest"

"Well I was done for learning the dark arts and holding some dark items, apparently those mirrors you gave me where dark, and I was learning spells so I could fight against them, erm what else"

"Your third year" Sharlet said

"Oh yea I got done for the time turner incident, and for helping you escape as well as knowing where you where hiding, I think that's what the lying to an Auror charge was for"

"What about the abusive behaviour" Sharlet asked

"I don't know what that one was about as they didn't ask me that under the truth potion" Harry answered

"Well it'll be hard but as you have someone defending you we might be able to do it, but we will help you" Remus said starting to pace "this would be a lot more helpful if we had some more help" Remus stopped his pacing and turned to Harry "your not going to like this but I think we need the headmasters help on"

"No fucking way Remus" shouted Harry standing up

"Calm down Harry, we understand how you feel but at this moment we don't have much options open to us" Remus said nervously, personally he would rather have Harry stay away from Albus

"What do you think I should do Sharlet" Harry asked turning to the girl

"I think you need his help, if the three of us go to him we may be able to change his mind, if we could do that then he would be able to make up excuses for you and get you cleared" Sharlet answered deep in thought

"Well lets go" Sirius said standing up "the quicker this is done the better"

"C ya Harry" and before he could protest the three of them where gone

Well I might as well get on with some reading while there gone Harry thought, with that he resized his drunk and grabbed the first book on the pile **_Crazy Items And Where To Find Them _**he had bought the book for some light reading and to see if he could find any useful items for himself, he had been reading for half an hour when he came across something that sounded good

(Please don't kill me as I know this is not what an Ion stone really does my DND buddy's killed me when they read this my character has never had so many minus levels)

_Ion Stone_

_These items where first introduced when healing became a popular magic, when held against someone they read the persons body and tell the user things about them, this is highly useful and was used for nearly 200 years in till the scanning spell was created after that people used them to find out about magical abilities such as any magical tongue's they could speak animagus forms and several hundred other abilities unfortunately there are only 7 of these stones in existing at the moment 5 of them reside in the Draconian realm, one is believed to be in you-know-who's control, and the last with Albus Dumbledore. For more reverences on powers please check **Powers You Never Knew You Had and What To Do With Them Now You've Wised Up** _

Shit, well so much for that idea he though, something was nagging at the back of his head though, he sat there thinking for a minute before it hit him, Sharlet was a member of the Draconian house she would be able to get him one, he mused over what gifts he may have.

----------------------------

Hogwarts

----------------------------

Albus Dumbledore was enjoying one of his many Sherbet Lemons when there was a nock at the door

"Who is it Mary" asked the headmaster looking at a portrait

"Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and some girl" the portrait answered

The headmaster had done a double take at hearing Sirius name but calmed himself down, "Allow them entry Mary" with that the door opened and indeed stood outside his door was Sirius Black, not wanting to show his discomfort he stoop up and greeted them

"Sirius, Remus how are you come in and have a seat, and who's this" asked the headmaster summoning 3 chairs from the side for them to sit at.

"Where fine Albus, where here to talk about Harry" Sirius said

Damn that mutt why couldn't he stay dead and was that the blasted sister of Tiamat, collecting his though and trying to remain in control he let a sad look cross his face. "I understand Sirius what you are feeling but there was nothing we could do, you are a where that he is guilty don't you"

"So what of the Prophecy" Sharlet asked, at this both Remus and Sirius turned to her confused

"What do you mean Mrs" questioned the Headmaster

"You no who I am and what I'm on about" Sharlet growled out

"Just checking, as for your point Prophecy's can be wrong, plus it may not refer to him"

The headmaster replied

"And what if it does"

"It doesn't, now excuse me I have things to do, it was nice to see you gentleman, good day" and with that the headmaster ushered them out

That brat will never take out Tom, Dumbledore thought I will and the fame will be mine"

------------------

No.12

------------------

Harry had just finished reading a passage on Crystal Balls that let you see inside your self when Sharlet and the others came through the front door

"God I hate that man, I c why my bro does as well know" Sharlet said as she stormed into the kitchen and made herself what looked like a coffee

"What happened" Harry asked

"The headmaster basically said that you where guilty and in his eyes chose the wrong pin up model for his group" Sharlet answered adding what looked like Fire whiskey into her already green coffee

"What's this Prophecy you asked about" Remus asked

"Prophecy" Harry asked in a small voice, he really did not want to go down that road with Remus

"Its none of your business just no that in the headmasters eyes it no longer contains Harry" Sharlet butted in

"Erm, so I take it I'm not going back to school" Harry asked

"You are" Sharlet answered

"He is" Both Remus and Sirius asked

"I was hopping the headmaster would say no, because even if he went there everybody would be against him" Sharlet answered

"That is true" Remus mused

"So where am I going" Harry asked

"The Brother Hood Of Magic" Sharlet answered with a grin on her face, there was a sharp intake of breath and Remus started to stutter "I take it you've heard of it"

"That place is suppose to be impossible to get into" Remus answered

"What is this place" asked an eager Harry

"Its an all race school, everyone there is treated as equals, and there's no such things as dark or light magic, they believe every thing is intent, its not under any countries laws either" Remus said in the same way Hermione used to do when she answered a question

"So do u want to go" Sharlet asked

"When do I start" Harry answered

"3 days time" Sharlet answered "give me 5 minutes and I'll be back with your letter


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter And The Birth Of The Shadow Mage

Chapter 8: Powers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter others wise I would have a Lamborghini.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Lord Harry James Potter Heir Of Godric Gryffindor, Heir of Salazar Slytherin and Heir of Nightwing Potter_

_It has come to are attention that you are currently in need of a school, normally we do not except Wizards from England due to your justice system disagreeing with are beliefs, but a friend of yours who is held in high esteem here has requested a place for you and speaks quite highly of you as of such we are willing to give it a go._

_There are rules to follow like all places but the main one that we enforce is that all beings are treated as equals; we have members from every race, as of such if you believe this may cause problems we ask that you do not enrol._

_We request that you be present at the Schools entrance on the 12th of February at 9:00 clock, Lady Tiamat will direct you there._

_Your New Headmaster_

_Lord Bell_

_Brother Hood Of Magic_

_P.S. It has come to are attention that you where arrested before you gained your O.W.L.S as of such they are also include with your supply list._

With that Harry picked up the second sheet

_Lord Potter_

_The grades available are as follows:_

_O- Outstanding _

_E- Exceeds Expectations _

_A- Acceptable _

_P- Poor _

_T- Terrible _

_N/A- didn't take the exam offered_

_An Outstanding is worth two O.W.L.S While an Exceeds Expectations is worth one_

_Ancient Runes: N/A_

_Arithmancy: N/A_

_Astronomy: A_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Charms: O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O+ _

_Divination: T_

_Herbology: E_

_History of Magic: P_

_Muggle Studies: N/A_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

_Congratulations you have scored 11/18 of possible O.W.L.S and 11/24 O.W.L.S takeable this placed you 7/47 in your year group._

_Lord Bell_

_Brother Hood Of Magic_

_P.S Your DAD score got a medal with it; I am currently trying to get hold of it so I can present it to you._

Harry was surprised to see that he did so well, he passed his results to Sirius to see what he thought

"Not bad" Sirius said skimming it "one more then me and two less then Remus, though he didn't get any medals"

Harry turned back to the last sheet of paper and started to read

_All students must have _

_4 Sets of Work Robes (Any colour)_

_2 Sets of Casual Robes (Any colour)_

_1 Set Of Ball Robes (Any colour)_

_1 Set of Battle robes (Dragon, Basilisk, Manticore, Chimaera or Sphinx)_

_Books will be issued to students from the library based on what subject they take._

_Lord Potter based on what we know of you we strongly suggest that you purchase the following books_

_101 Ways To Curse Your Opponent By P. Bell_

_Nasty Curses For The Dark By R. Black_

_So You Want To Be A Shadow Mage By Lord F.S. Tiamat _

_Element Spells And How To Use Them By M. Abbot_

_Mind Over Matter By M. Thompson_

_The following equipment would be useful and is highly suggested _

_A 5inch Silver Blade (Be aware other then swords and ingredients there is to be no other silver on a person)_

_1 Cauldron_

_1 Telescope_

_Weapons other than Wands may be carried as long as they pose no threat when not drawn._

_You may keep up to three pets while at school there is no rules on what they are as long as they can fit in your room, do not endanger/insult the students and you are looking after it._

"Well that's different to Hogwarts" Sirius said as Harry finished reading

"It's a good thing we went shopping, I think I have everything on the list" Harry said

"Do you have a silver blade" asked Remus, instead of answering Harry opened up his new cloak that he had gotten while he was out and there where 3 blades strapped to the side of his chest

"Ok that answers that question" Sirius said

"You need my brother's book but I can grab one for you if you want, the others we already have" Sharlet spoke in thought "I might pick up a couple of other things while I'm home too"

"Could you grab me one of your Ion Stones while your there" asked Harry

Sharlet looked at him startled before answering "Sure I'll go now, be back in an hour" and with that she was gone

"Damn she's fine cub" Sirius said "have you asked her out yet"

Harry blushed and was about to shout no when and idea struck him "She's not interested in me I'm to young for her, you on the other hand are in for a chance she was asking me if you where single earlier"

"Me, well that's just my good looks, I'll have to think about that" Sirius said, Remus snorted and asked Harry if he wanted anything to eat

"Some pizza would be nice, if we have any other wise I don't mind" Harry answered

"Well I'll start in 15 minutes that way Sharlet will be back in time, come on Sirius I'll show you how to make pizza" and the two left for the kitchen.

So I'm allowed three pets thought Harry well I have two should I get a third, talking about pets

"_**Are you awake" hissed Harry**_

"_**Yes Master I am"**_

"_**We need a name for you, what do you wished to be called"**_

"_**My real name is Xiuhcoatl, it means fire serpent, it's quite a mouthful so call me Xiu"**_

"_**All right then but why that"**_

"_**I'm an elemental cousin of the normal restricted python, with my element being fire"**_

"_**Cool so what can you do?"**_

"_**At the moment nothing, I need to bond with sum one so that there magic breaks the blocks on my power"**_

"_**What do you mean bond"**_

"_**I would become your familiar, we would be able to talk to each other in are minds and we would no the location of each other, my poison also wouldn't be affective against you"**_

"_**I though Pythons weren't poisonous"**_

"_**Your thinking non magical, it would be an owner to bond to you master"**_

"_**We will do that later Xiu I think my friend wants to talk to me"**_

"_**Later Master"**_

Switching back to English Harry looked up at Sirius and burst out laughing, he was covered from head to toe in what he was guessing was flour.

With a grin Sirius said "Remus kicked me out, he says I'm useless"

"I may have to agree with him there" Harry said

"Well come here and I'll tell you why Moony can cook so well"

"Ok"

"Your dad, wasn't the first person to fancy your mum in fact your dad only met your mum through Remus who had such a big crush on her that he was trying everything to go out with her, now one day he was reading a book and found out that it said that food was a good way to start of relationships, of course Moony thought that would be brilliant and started to learn how to cook Muggle style, 6 month's later he had learnt enough and decided he would try and impress her with a picnic, unfortunately your Mum though it was just as friends and wasn't as impressed as he had hoped, of course when he told us we took the right mick and told him that it was usually how girls started relationships not boys, he hid for weeks" Sirius finished with his barking laugh

"Poor Remus" Harry said

"Yeah poor Remus, so what's with the snake" Sirius asked

"Oh this is Xiu, he's my new friend, everyone's always telling me to talk to people, so I decided to get a snake to talk to, and there's no chance of anyone knowing what I'm saying so it's private" Harry answered

"You now I'm here if you ever want to talk, in fact I think after finding Sharlet in your room we need to have a talk"

"What about" Harry asked

"Birds and the bee's" the next half an hour was one of the worst and most embarrassing moments of his life when Sirius said he had finished Harry rushed into the kitchen to find Sharlet and Remus eating Pizza

"Hay" Harry shouted

"Hay is for horses, now sit down and eat your dinner" Sharlet said

"I'm starving" Harry said

"Well I got what you need" Sharlet said as she pushed three wrapped packages to him "The first one is the book you need with two others as well, the second one is a full Dragon battle robe with two wand holsters and a pare of dragon hide shoes, these come with all the normal enhancements, I'll go over them later, the third one has the Ion Stone you where after, I'm intrigued to know why you want that"

Harry opened the package up and stared at the Ion stone, it was a dark blue and it seemed to be giving of a slight glow "How does it work" Harry asked

"Well you need a piece of paper first and a small knife" she waited as Harry went and got the items "First tap the paper with your wand and say_ abiudico _then cut your self and put a little bit of blood on both the stone and paper, then wait" Harry did as he was told there was a faint glow and words started to appear on the paper

_Harry James Potter_

_Born: July 31st 1980_

_Health: _

_ Is Currently Underweight_

_ Is Currently Suffering From A Dark Curse_

_ Has Only 79 Vision_

_Powers:_

_ Has 1 Non Magical Animagus Form (Unlocked)_

_ Has 1 Magical Animagus Form (Unlocked)_

_ Sword Master (Unlocked)_

_ Basic Metamorphmagus (Unlocked)_

_ Advanced Metamorphmagus (Locked)_

_ Basic Empathy (Unlocked)_

_ Advanced Empathy (Locked)_

_ Shadow Ability's (Unlocked)_

_ Elemental Ability s (Unlocked)_

_ Possession (Locked)_

_ Truth Empathy (Locked)_

_ Natural Parseltongue (Unlocked)_

_ Natural Demonic (Unlocked)_

_ Natural Drake (Unlocked)_

"Well let's see" Sirius said

"I would rather not, what does it mean locked and unlocked" Harry asked

"Abilities that are unlocked means that you can use them now you just need training, abilities that are locked mean that you have to wait till your 17 for your magical inheritance to unlock" Sharlet answered

"Why can't I see them" Sirius whined

"Because there personal" Harry retorted "I'm off upstairs to think over these "Night"

The rest of the week past with not much happening Harry had locked himself in his room and was just sat there worrying over what some of his powers meant, unfortunately he had to go outside today as he was starting his new school, Sharlet had shouted up to him to pack everything and wear some plain blacks robes he had 5 minutes to go and he'd be off to his new school.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I'm sorry to say that on Sunday I'm of too Spain on Holiday for two weeks as of such my next update will not be in till the 26th I may put one more up on Sunday morning but I still have to pack and iron everything as well as work on Saturday so no promises, thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter And The Birth Of The Shadow Mage

Chapter 9 Council

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter others wise I would have a Lamborghini.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Katzztar- Thanks for pointing that out i will fix it later when I go back over my chapters

jabarber69- The bull racing is on from the 8-16 while im here so I may go for a run it sound like fun

theaplhamale- your about to have a seizer so i wont make it a Slash, don't worry it wasn't going to be one from the start I have nothing wrong with people who right slash as some of my fav storys are slash but I wont right about something I know nothing about. (Oh and there might be a fling)

Thanks to everyone else that reviewed

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry opened his eyes and let out a small gasp, the place was beautiful, the gardens that where there had every type of flower imaginable and every ten meters there was a statue of some sort he recognized two as his ancestors but the other two founders where there too, as well as Merlin, his eyes drifted over the castle, where as Hogwarts looked old and had a gothic style do it this one was pure white and looked as if it was giving of some sort of light, to the left of it was a lake, which people where swimming in and there seemed to be some animals drinking from it, to the right was a quiditch stadium that looked a lot like the one he sore in his 4th year.

"It's quite a sight" Sharlet said

"This place is wonderful" Harry answered

"Wait in till you see the rest, come on lets meet the council" and with that Sharlet walked towards the entrance.

"A Nildo" shouted someone as they entered

"Phillip nin meldir" Sharlet shouted back Harry was about to ask what the hell that was when she turned to him "The headmaster while human prefers to talk in Elvish as he prefers that language" turning back to the headmaster "I must ask you to speak in English as the young one has yet to learn your tongue"

"Oh this must be Harry Potter, I'm your new headmaster Phillip Bell, the first thing you need to no is that everyone is on first name turns no matter how old you are, so call me Phill" Phill said holding out his hand Harry shook it

"Its nice to meet you" Harry said

"Well there no point looking around yet, the council is ready" Phill said and he gestured for the two to follow "Is there any problems with what you English call half breeds and abominations is there"

"I'm friends with a half giant, a werewolf, a house elf and a half dragon" Harry answered

"No problems then" Phill said with a grin

They stopped outside a giant door with various runes dotted around it"

"This is the council chambers it used when a person whishes to become a student and also if someone breaks a law here, all you have to do is go in listen and follow the council orders and if they approve your a new student, i will be heading it, a bit of info on the council is that there is one member of every race currently at the school other then the half dragons and goblins and that's only because they don't care, in order to become a council member you have to be over a quarter your average race age, have above average powers and to be popular and no ill wishes towards any race or student, another way is to be voted in by the students though that has not been done in a while" Phill said

"Thanks" Harry answered and pushed open the doors he entered the chambers and noticed it was set up like a roman coliseum with seat all around the outside and a small bare patch in the center

"Welcome Lord Potter to the council chamber" Phill spoke, "you have been asked here to be judged to make sure you will not harm the students here, the first thing you must know is that this is a truth zone, lies can not be told so if there is information that you do not want to discuss I would advise you to stay quite instead of answering the second is if you fail no harm will come to you, do you understand"

"Yes Lord Bell" Harry answered

"Good I will ask first, do you have any ill wishes towards the human race"

Harry was about to answer no when he felt the magic in the room surrounding him he closed his mouth and thought over the answer

"Yes Lord Bell I am sure you are aware of Voldermort and his Death Eaters they constantly attack me and have ruined my life and as of such I wish them dead, I have no other ill wishes though" Harry answered

"What of your friends and the ministry, if my mind is still sane, did they not throw you in jail"

"While i may wish revenge it will not be harm full, it would most likely me pranks, I wish to start anew here and forget them"

"Very well" Phill spoke and motioned for some one else to stand as he sat

"I am the Leader of the Drow council here, do you wish any harm to me or my people" the person spoke

"I have never met a drow before as of such I can not pass judgement on what i would say and do, though i emit i have read about you i disagree with what the books say as these same people ridicule werewolves and my guardian is one"

"Very well" the person answered

The questioning went on for what seemed like hours to Harry in till Phill stood up again "The council will now withdraw to are chamber to discuss what your outcome will be, we ask that you wait here and a house elf will be here shortly with a snack we will be back in about 15 minutes" as they where leaving the back door a house elf appeared with a platter of sandwiches and some butterbeer

"Is this to sir's liking" the house elf asked

"Yes, thank you" Harry answered

"If sir wants anything just ring the bell over on the far wall and one of us will answer" said the house elf and with that is popped away

Harry was sat munching on his sandwiches hoping for the best when the council re-entered, he put his sandwich down and waited fro the answer

"Will Lord Potter please stand" Phill said, Harry stood and glanced around the room nervously "the council has come to the agreement that Lord Potter will be welcomed at the Brother hood of Magic as a new student"

Harry smiled at Phill inside he was jumping up and down in happiness

"If you would wait outside I will be along to show you around in 5 minutes" Phill said Harry got up and walked out the giant doors straight into Sharlet

"Well how did it go" she asked

"I'm in" Harry answered

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I never thought i would have to do this but here goes, somebody has had a go at me for my characters being different, quite frankly i dont care but i feel like ranting so lets go, first Sirius had died so he will be different, Remus betrayed his cub so he will be different, harry had been to Azkaban and how many times have people said that Siruis changed, Hermy follows Authority, Dumbeldores evil and so Ron there not changes, My characters cant change because there mine your second point how many 15-16 year old do you no that dont swear, if you dont like it dont read it the fact that your complaining on my last chapter up boggles my mind

Ok any body else want some

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter And The Birth Of The Shadow Mage

Chapter 10 The Truth Hurts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter others wise I would have a Lamborghini.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

anon- that could be quite amusing to see i might have to suggest that to one of my mates, (though they might kill themselfs with it.)

CatWriter- I Have a friend but he dosent want to work with me stupid Microsoft im in Wordpad at the mo i have to use an online spellcheck as im in Spain

wolfzmasterz- Thanks

Thank you veryone else for reviewing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm In" Harry said

Sharlet squeaked in delight and hugged him, Harry enjoying the warm feeling of her arms around him hugged her back the two stood there each enjoying the feeling they where getting when a cough distracted them causing both of them to look up to see Phill stood there grinning at them

"I believe we've never had a student-teacher relationship here before" Phill joked

"We're not" they both shouted back to him jumping out of each others arms which proved difficult as Harry arms had managed to get under her top

Phill raised an eyebrow at them causing both of them to blush and was about to say something else when Harry butted in "What do you mean teacher"

"Oh, how did I forget to tell you that, I'm an assistant teacher here" Sharlet said

"Really what do you teach" Harry asked

"Everything and anything" Sharlet answered

Sharlet gave Harry a look that said she would explain everything later so he turned to Phill

"Am I getting that tour now" Harry asked

"Follow me" Phill answered

If Harry wasn't impressed when he first saw the castle he was now, the castle had 5 main floors as well as four towers that each had two floors in them as well as a center tower which had 5, the castle also had 2 floors underneath. The rooms where explained to him and where he would need to go, the lowermost floor was used for rituals and blood rituals, the main dungeon was set a side for various Potion rooms as well as having rooms to allow students to create there own Potions during there free time, the main floor had a great hall that made Hogwarts seem small as well as two formal Ball rooms and a Private function room that students where aloud to use sometimes Phill had said that some students had held private birthday party's in there before, the second and third floor was where the main classrooms and the library where and would be where he would be taking the majority of his lessons the fourth and fifth floor was where the students stayed every person had there own room and bathroom and every 5 students had there own little kitchen, the rooms could be decorated how they wanted and if they got permission from the appropriate teachers they could use expansion charms, wards, and any rituals that might affect them, the main tower was where the headmaster and the teachers stayed, the north tower was where the Astronomy class was taken and the south tower was where people could do there own studies, the West tower was used as a store room and had a small shop for people that needed things there was also an owl pen up there, the east tower was of limits unless a teacher granted them permission Phill had said there was a running pool that had reached 150,000 galleons on what was actually up there and when Harry had asked what was up there he had replied he would probably find out later, outside Phill had explained that the students had built the statues in one for the magical art classes the gardens where run by students who where interested in it or by the Herbology class they had at least two of every plant and tree and was prided on there gardens, like Hogwarts there was a forest it was named **Eryn Galen** which in Elvish meant green wood and was given by the Wood Elves that where here before the guild opened, while the forest was opened to students new students had to wait in till they had learnt how to speak to the Elves as well as how to be kind to the creatures in the forest only then where students alowed in the forest, the quiditch stadium while bigger was no different then the one at Hogwarts nor was the lake though there was more creatures living in it and the merpeople did teach people how to talk there language,

"So what to you think" Phill asked

"This place is amazing" Harry answered

"Unfortunately you will not be enrolled for another week, this is so we can get your room set up and so that there is enough students in your class at the moment you are the eighth person starting and one more will be joining us next week in till then you will need to stay at home, i would finish up any business you need to do and i will meet you in 7 days time" Phill said

"Okay, it was nice to meet you and thank you for allowing me entrance" Harry shook hands with him and walked over to Sharlet

"You ready" Sharlet asked

"Yep, lets go" and they disappeared

**----------------------------**

Hogwarts

**----------------------------**

"It has come to my attention that Remus and Sirius may no the location of Harry, they where here earlier discussing him" Dumbeldore said to the order of the Phoneix

"Not wanting to say anything against you but Sirius is dead sir" Hermione said

"I indeed believed Mr Black to be dead as well but this morning he walked into my office and my instruments said it was him, as I'm sure you are aware Mr Black believes Harry to be wrongly imprisoned like he was, as of such i want everyone to be on the look out for Remus and Sirius"

"If that is all sir we need to report to the Minister" Tonks said

"You may go"

**----------------------------**

No. 12

**----------------------------**

"What are you doing back" Sirius asked as Harry and Sharlet walked through the door

"I don't start in till next week" Harry answered "Its a good thing too, as i forgot to ask you some things"

"Like what" Remus said

"Where's Hedwig first of all" Harry asked

"We don't no, after you where sent of she left, what else" Sirius answered

"We can try to locate her later Harry" Sharlet said

"Thanks, well i was wondering why I'm being called the Heir of Salazar Slytherin, last time I checked old Tom was the Heir" harry said

"Wow I thought that was a joke" Sirius said, Harry send him a glare and turned to Remus who started to fidget nervously "What do you know"

"I can't say I'm bound by an oath" Remus whispered

"Damn" Harry shouted

"Calm down, an oath is created by two or more peoples magic forming together, but its still magic and as of such it can be broken" Sharlet said

"Can you break it" Harry asked

"Only if he wants me to" Sharlet said, Remus nodded and Sharlet walked over and place her hands on his head "Relax and think of the oath" Remus closed his eyes and his breath slowed and Sharlet started to chant "**Heb Sin Nod, Heb, Heb, Heb Sin Nod**" Remus glowed blue and Sharlet stopped chanting

"Well" Sirius asked

"Lily was adopted" Remus said

(I was going to stop here but I'm not)

"What do you mean adopted" Harry whispered

"Sit down Harry and i will explain, as you are a where Voldermorts mother was Merope Gaunt, what most people don't know is that she had a brother called Morfin Gaunt unlike her though he fully believed in the purity of blood to the extent that he was willing to die then marry some one else, one night he got quite drunk and went into town and got with a women, nine months later and little girl was born, her farther finding out about her went and killed her mum and was going to kill her but for some reason dumped her some where, there are two reasons that we came up with for why he did this either there was a small amount of goodness in him or the reason that i belive which is that he would not kill someone with Slytherin blood even if it was a muggleborn, the girl was found later and was given the name Lily Evans, have you not wandered why Petunia hated her so much, it was because she wasn't even related to her yet she got all the attention, I'm sorry Harry"

"No, It can't be, no no" Harry whispered shaking his head "I don't believe you"

"How doe's that make Harry his Heir, if I remember correctly that would only make him a blood relative" Sirius asked

"His scar, when the spell rebounded it actually killed Voldermort or his body at least as of such the powers where transferred over making Harry the Heir" Sharlet answered

"But he can still speak to snakes" Sirius said

"That is a blood trait not a Heir trait" Sharlet answered

"No,It can't be I'm not his Heir" Harry whispered starting to shake

"Harry calm down or your going to have a panic attack" Sharlet said gently resting a hand on his shoulder

"No,No,No" Harry continued to whisper shaking worse, Sharlet wrapped him in a hug and started to whisper something that the others couldn't hear, though they could see it was having some sort of an effect on him, Remus and Sirius both looked at each other and decided to leave the two alone.

"Come on Harry, why is it bothering you" Sharlet whispered

"Because Voldermorts my Uncle" Harry whispered back

"Is that it" Harry shot her a look and Sharlet continued "look at Sirius family, do you think he cares who he's related too"

"No" Harry said

"Come on, go have a lie down and we'll answer the rest of your questions later" Sharlet said Harry gave her a nod and went up

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**PLEASE READ THIS IS IMPORTANT**

Write now that i've got your attention next chapter Harry going to meet Sakura Avalon, for those of you who dont know who she is, she is the main characther of CardCaptors, dont worry this wont be a crossover but if you think about it the clow cards are enchanted magical items, without giving to much away Hrry will be enchanting some items for a tsk that he has too do and i was planning on having Sakura helping him, now the question i want answering is do people want me to levave it at that or do people want me to make her a main characther (give sharlet some compotition) or maybe make her take part in a couple of adventures then kill her off, when you review please put what you think

Thanks

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter And The Birth Of The Shadow Mage

Chapter 11: Animagus And New Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter others wise I would have a Lamborghini.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you everyone for reviewing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry awoke to find a warm body pressed against his he looked around and found that he and Sharlet had fallen asleep together on top of his bed, thank god for that Harry thought if Sirius or Remus had come in there would be no end to the teasing. Finding that he couldn't get up with out waking her he started to shake her in till she woke up which caused her to jump out of the bed when she realized where she was, with a blush she said a quick sorry to Harry and was gone before he could answer. Shaking his head at her antics he got up and went for a shower, by the time he was dressed and downstairs Sharlet was drinking some of her weird coffee.

"How are you this morning" Remus said

"Yeah you looked pretty comfortable last night when i checked in on you" Sirius said with a wicked grin causing both Harry and Sharlet to blush

"Shut up mutt, it took me a while but every cloud has a silver lining" Harry said

"What do you mean" Remus asked

"I'm not related to Petunia" Harry said "when it comes down to it i would rather be related to him any day then related to Petunia"

Remus let out a little chuckle "That's a good way of thinking about it"

"Also In my eyes it makes more sense for me to be the one to kill him, he's giving Slytherin a bad name so he's ruining my Mum's family name" Harry said

"Good I was worrying you might get upset with the idea of killing of a family member" Sirius said

"Well then what do you want to do for the next week" Sharlet asked

"Pranks" Sirius shouted

"Study" Remus shouted

"Food" Sirius shouted to Remus

"Flower arranging" Sharlet shouted getting funny looks from all the boys in the room "or not" Sharlet grumbled

"Animagus training" they both shouted together

"That's actually a good idea seing as you will be taught when you go to school anyway, so it won't hurt to get a head start, while there is no houses a lot of people there are adults and as of such you will be ignored for being young" Sharlet said

"Ok, what do i do" Harry asked

"Eat your breakfast, your too thin" Sharlet said pointing to some toast, Harry sat down and started on his toast and turned to Sirius

"So what do i do" Harry asked

"There is actually more than one way, first off you have to find out if you have a form"

"I have two" Harry slipped

"TWO" Sirius shouted

"Yeah i have a magic one and a non magic one"

"MAGIC FORM" Sirius shouted again which was starting to annoy Harry

"Yes magic form, so what's the next bit" Harry asked

"You use a potion that place you in a trance and your animals come to you" Remus answered seeing as Sirius was still in shock

"How do i brew it" Harry asked

"You don't need to, I've got some left over from when we made it for your Mum, give me a minute and I'll look it out we put it in the potion room downstairs when I moved in" Remus said as he got up and left

"Do you have a form" Harry asked Sharlet

"I'm a Ice Dragon" Sharlet answered

"Neat, i bet I'll be something useless" Harry said

"The animal usually represent parts of you, like mine is based on my element, as well my joy for flight and my aggressive nature towards people who hurt my friends" Sharlet answered

"Sirius how many vials did we have" Remus asked coming into the room

"Four why" Sirius replied

"Including the one in my hand there's only three down there" Remus said worried

"So some one's taken one, it's not that big of a deal it was probably one of the twins" Sirius said

"Or Ginny, she's just as bad" Harry said

"Who's Ginny" asked Sharlet

"One of my ex friends" Harry answered "So then, do I just drink it"

"Yep" Remus said passing the potion to him

Harry took one look at the potion and downed it "yuck that was worse then Polyjuice Potion"

"When did you take that" Sirius asked but Harry couldn't answer as he had fallen into his trance

----------------------------------

Harry's Mind

----------------------------------

Harry took one look around what he thought was his mind and nearly choked the only word to describe it was black, everything was black, it was quite depressing when he thought about, which then brought up the thought of how could he think when he was in his mind wouldn't that mean he had two minds at the same time, he told himself to stop thinking about it and looked around a small fog had come down and he could see shaped moving about he was starting to get worried when a snake slithered up to him Harry took a good look at it the snake was a light pale colour with brown blotches dotted around it in a pattern, what shocked him the most though was the fact that it was nearly 20ft it slithered over to him and spoke to him "You are me, and I am you" with that the snake merged into him and the knowledge came as well, it was a Tiger Python it was just over 19ft and it was his non-magical form, he looked around and saw his second form walking over to him, he gasped the creature was beautiful, he had though it was a panther at first but at a closer look he could see two wings along the side of it, it walked up to him and spoke to him just as the snake had "You are me, and I am you" as with the snake the cat merged into to him, it was a Shadow Panther. He closed his eyes and waited wondering what to do next.

----------------------------------

No. 12

----------------------------------

"What's taking so long" Sirius said pacing around harry

"Calm down Sirius" Remus

"Calm down, he's been like that for half an hour" Sirius said

It was another 5 minutes before Sharlet spoke up "You are aloud to open your eyes now"

"Well what are you" Sirius said

"Give him a minute" Remus said

"I'm a Tiger Python and a Shadow Panther" Harry said slowly, he was just starting to realize that people might think his snake form bad

"Cool forms" Sharlet said

"What's a Shadow Panther" Remus asked voicing the question to the room

Harry shrugged his shoulders and Sharlet said no

"That could cause a problem, in order to be able to transform you have to have a good knowledge of the anatomy and the capabilities of the animal, the tiger python will be easy, there's information in most animal and snake books, but we don't know if a Shadow Panther even exists" Remus said

"The school might have it in the library, seeing as it is one of the biggest in the world" Sharlet said

"Seeing as i can't transform in till i go back it doesn't matter" Harry said

"Well know that's out of the way, care to explain to me why you have been drinking Polyjuice Potion" Sirius asked

"Well it was during my second year...

----------------------------------

Unknown

----------------------------------

"My Lord, we have now located 3 of the items" Wormtail said bowing

"Well" Voldermort said sending shivers down his spine

"The Sword is currently in the Headmasters office, the Amulet is in the Department of Mysteries and the Shield is with the Merpeople at there kingdom" Wormtail gasped out hoping that this was good news for his lord

"_Crucio_, i want the items not the locations you stupid worm, now leave my sight, Lucius get in here" Voldermort shouted

"Yes my Lord" Lucius said as he bowed

"Where is Snape" Voldermort asked panic crossed Lucius face and that was all Voldermort needed "_Crucio_, you have yet to find him, he is one man find him now, or you shall be punished"

"Yes my Lord" Lucius gasped out

Where are you Snape, Voldermort thought i need your skills, and where is bloody Potter, why can i not find my enemies.

----------------------------------

No. 12

----------------------------------

The following week had passed quickly and Harry was once again packing and hoping that this would be the last time for a while and looked over at Hedwig, that had probably been the best bit of the last week, Sharlet had snuck into Hogwarts to check the owl pen and there she was apparently she had so many charms on her it was no wonder she had problems flying back to Harry, when had first seen her he nearly cried she was that thin from lack of eating only know was she starting to look like her old self, he had bonded with her as well as Xiu it was quite interesting listening to the two pets and while they promised not to hurt each other they where always trying to prove that they where better then the other one, apparently Xiu was in the lead after Harry had let slip what his animagus form was, Hedwig hadn't spoken to him that day as she though he liked the snake more. He had spent most of the week reading through his books and practicing his Occlumency and while he still was no good at it he was starting to understand how it worked. Harry shrunk his trunk and walked into the kitchen to find everyone waiting for him.

"Before you go, me and Remus have a problem we would like to discuss with you if that is all right" Sirius asked

"Okay" Harry said

"I gave you everything i have, i have no cash"

"I don't believe i never realized that, I'm so sorry" Harry said startled

"Don't worry about it" Sirius said

"How do i give it back to you" Harry said

"You don't, I don't want it back I'm officially making you the head of the black family all that I'm asking is that you allow me and Remus entrance whenever we need" Sirius said

"I can't do that it's your's" Harry said trying to get the point across

"Tough luck kid cause I'm not getting it back, and I'm not arguing the point next time you have a minute send a message to Gringots and ask for them to allow entrance to your vault buy us and they will send you another key just give it to us next time you see us" Sirius said

"But"

"No buts now get going and we'll see you at Christmas" Sirius said

"Come on Harry, we need to go or we'll be late" Sharlet said

"Bye cub" Remus said

"Bye guys" Harry said and grabbed Sharlet's hand he was going to have to learn how she teleported.

----------------------------------

Brother Hood Of Magic

----------------------------------

"Oh great, another little kid for us to baby sit" a man said to his right, Harry turned to him and the guy gave him a sneer worthy of Snape and walked off

"Don't mind him, he said the same thing to me" said a girl to the left of him, he looked her over and did a double take she was about the same height of him and looked about 15, 16 years old, she had light brown hair done in pigtails, she had green eyes though slightly duller then Harry's, and seemed to have way to much energy for own good, and in Harry's opinion was very pretty "I'm Sakura Avalon, what's your name" the girl asked

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you Sakura, that's Sharlet next to me" Harry said

"Clow" Sharlet asked, a panicked expression appeared on Sakura's face and she nodded "Interesting, she'll be a good friend Harry, I'm off i need to go sort my lesson plan out I'll catch up with you later"

"Bye Sharlet" Harry said

"Nice to meet" Sakura shouted over Harry's shoulder

"What's Clow" Harry asked

"I'll tell you later, but try not to say it to loud its a secret, how she found out" Sakura said

"Ok, so who else is here" Harry asked

"Well other than us two the three blokes over there won't have anything to do with me as a little kid like me can't do anything, the woman over there is an Elf and can't speak English yet, and something tells me not to trust the other two" Sakura said "but it's up to you" Sakura said shrugging her shoulders

"I'm planing on spending most of my time learning and studying, so it doesn't matter but between you and Sharlet I shouldn't become antisocial" Harry said

"Cool" I'm happy with that I spend most of my time with Kero anyway" Sakura said not paying attention to what she was saying has Phill had just walked in

"Who's Kero" Harry asked

"Oops, I shouldn't have said that" Sakura said Harry raised an eyebrow at her but Phill had called attention

"Welcome, everyone to the Brother Hood Of Magic I am your Headmaster and you may call me Phill to my left is Sharlet Tiamat and she will be assisting Mr Abbott in teaching you in the first 2 month's" at this both of them bowed to everyone gathered and sent a grin to Harry "I've gathered you here so i can tell you what you will be doing and how the School works, you will be studying, Basic Mind Arts, Magic Theory, Animagus Training, Magic History and Etiquette these will be for two month's at which point you will be allowed to chose your lessons, all of the above lessons can be taken in Advance and all have qualifications, the way the lessons go is that after you chose your subject you get together with other people doing your subject and talk to the appropriate teacher about what you wish to learn, the teacher will give you the qualification syllabus and you will spend most of the time learning privately but we are here to help if need be, the subjects that have already been chosen for you will be taken in room 14-C on the third floor, you will find timetables on your beds if you need any help either find an older student or tap your timetable and one of the teachers will come and help you, is there any questions" Phill asked when no one voiced anything he turned to Mr Abbott

"Will everyone follow me other than Mr Potter and Miss Avalon and I will show you your room's" Mr Abbott said causing everyone to look at Harry and Sakura

"Why do we have to stay here" Sakura whispered to Harry

"I don't know, i hope were not in trouble" Harry whispered back

"Don't worry your not Harry" Phill said walking over to them "I have a problem i was hoping you would solve, Miss Dae-nes has asked that she is place with members from her own race as of such that means that you two would normally have your own common room(where the kitchen is) between the two of you but this is a waste of space, Mr Abbott has brought to my attention that one of the student rep rooms is currently empty, this is a shared room and we will understand if you say no, but i was hoping that the two of you will take this room, it is slightly bigger than the others and I'm willing to give you permission to use Wards and Enlargement charms once you have shown to a teacher you can cast them" Phill continued hope evident in his face, Harry turned to Sharlet to see what she thought but she was glaring at Sakura nastily with what looked like jealousy, she turned to Harry gave him a pathetic look and stormed out

"What's with your girllfriend" Sakura asked

"She isn't my girl friend and i don't know what's wrong with her" Harry said turning to Phill causing him to miss the hopeful look that had appeared on Sakura's face

"If Sakura's fine with it, I am" Harry said

"I'm in"Sakura said

"Follow me then" Phill said, they followed him up to the fifth floor and turned down a corridor where there was a black door, "these doors are password protected, it's currently set to Brothers but if you both place your hand on the back of the door and say the current password and the password you want to change it to, it will change, I bid you good night" Phill said as he was leaving the room shooting a grin at Harry causing him to be come confused

Harry glanced around the room, it was big enough for the two of them with a bed in each corner and a desk there was an open space in the middle with a empty bookcase on the opposite wall there was a door to the left of one of the beds that must have been a bathroom, which instantly made Harry realize why Phill was grinning

"We have a problem" Harry said

"What" Sakura asked

"Theres only one bathroom and are beds are in the same room" Harry said blushing

"If you promise to not peep, I won't" Sakura stammered out blushing just as hard as Harry

"Food" a voice shouted causing Harry to look around in confusion, it was short lived though when a small yellow thing stopped in front of him

"You managed to enchant a stuffed toy" Harry said causing the yellow thing to become angry

"Stuffed toy, I'll show you stuffed toy" the thing shouted

"Ow, the bloody thing just bit me" Harry shouted

"Kero, stop it" Sakura squealed

"Stupid Kid" Kero mumbled

"What the hell is that thing" Harry said

"The thing happens to be alive and have a name" Kero said

"And what are you then" Harry said

"I am Keroberos the ultimate guardian of the clow master of fire and earth and being of pure light" Kero said in a booming voice

"Your also a stuffed toy" Harry said "Ah the bloody thing bit me again"

"He's not a toy he is who he say's he is but he can switch between forms when he needs too" Sakura said trying not to laugh Harry was reminding her of Li (Main Male character of CardCaptors)

"If you say so" Harry said eyeing Kero

"So who's this then" Kero asked

"Oh this is Harry-chan" Sakua answered

"Harry-chan" Harry asked

"Never mind, know i think that we should go to bed" Sakura said

"Food" Kero said looking towards the kitchen

"Tough look you can sleep on my bed for now, I'll make you one up tomorrow" Sakura said walking over to the bed and jumping on it, Harry walked over to his and saw that his timetable said his first lesson was at 10:00am

"Night Sakura" Harry said not bothering to take his close off and going to sleep

"Night Harry-chan" Sakura whispered going into the bathroom

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dae-nes is an Elvish name that translates into White Heart

**POLL RESULTS SO FAR**

Based on People reviews on what they think i should do with Sakura i have this so far

Main character 6/14

Second character/Possible Death 3/14

No 1/14

Indifferenet/Don't Care 4/14

This means 43 of you believe i should make her a main character, I'm still deciding so any views will be nice but it's looking like she will be a main character

Thank you for taking part in the poll though i might do it again in the future with other ideas (i hadn't expected so many people to take part)(Oh and my friend says yes so thatss technicaly 7/14 but he hasn't read my story so I'm ignoring that vote)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

Harry Potter And The Birth Of The Shadow Mage

Chapter 12: Lessons and Mini Skirts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter others wise I would have a Lamborghini.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I realised that i did not describe kero he is yellow about the size of your hand and has a pair of small white angel wings on his back (he resembles a teddy cat/lion slightly) Sorry for that mistake I will put it in when i go back over my story

ShenobiKageKitsune – I've never seen Naruto before

Briandarksoul – Interesting, I've never though of the Clow Cards that way before, I am planning on there being another enemy but i think i may make it a sequel to this story

thealphamale – I'm thinking that way

joseskinner – if your accusing me of stealing ideas i would rather you just said it and tell me which story's I'm copying from

Thank you everyone for reviewing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He was chasing someone _

_He did not who it was but it was defiantly female, but all he could see was a black outline_

_He caught up with her and wrapped his hands around her waste_

_He lowered his head to kiss her_

"Oy Potter wake up" Sakura shouted

Harry blinked and opened his eyes to find Sakura standing over him "Wha" Harry said

"What wrong with you" Sakura asked

"Funny dream" Harry said wondering who the girl actually was

"Well it's 8am so you got two hours to get dressed, unpack seeing as you didn't do that last night and help me find something to eat as the kitchen hasn't got anything in it yet" Sakura said

Harry grabbed some clean clothes and walked into the bathroom to get a shower as he was walking out he walked straight into Kero

"Good morning Kero" Harry said

"Food" Kero whined

"Shut up Kero you don't need to eat so i don't know why your complaining" Sakura said sat on Harry's bed's

"Any reason why your on my bed" Harry asked her

"Nope, why" Sakura said

Sakura heard him mumble something about stupid girls and watched him as he dumped his stuff at the corner of his bed

"If you would get of my bed I would like to put my trunk on it" Harry said

"Okay" Sakura said as she jumped of and went and sat on his chair

It took Harry a good 30 minutes to get all of his books on to the bookcase and his writing stuff into his desk he turned around and started to hiss

**"_Xiu where are you"_**

_**"I am under your pillow master" Xiu hissed back**_

_**"Stay there for now, i will make you a bed latter"**_

_**"Yes master"**_

"What was that" Sakura asked with wide eyes

Harry nearly slapped himself for being so stupid as to freak her out "I can speak to snakes" Harry said

"There's a snake in the room" Sakura shouted jumping over the desk and running to her bed "where"

"It's under my pillow, and i promise it won't hurt you it's my familiar" Harry said

"As long as it comes no where near me" Sakura said glancing at his bed

"It won't" Harry said making sure that his wands where strapped to him still "So you never told me what these Clow Cards where"

"Well, if you promise not to tell anyone, there, how do i explain this" Sakura said

"There created by combining magical spells with a spirit of some sort" Kero said looking at Harry "they where first based on elements and where combined with spirits from the Elemental plane but later they where created with spirits of other things"

"Right" Sakura nodded

"So say if i where to use a spell to create a fire you could use a card instead" Harry asked

"Yep" Sakura answered

"That could be useful" Harry murmured "So why are you here"

"That's my fault" Kero said "While Sakura can use the cards they already contain magic i want Sakura to learn normal magic as she can't do it"

"Fair enough" Harry said

"But you can't tell anyone about them" Sakura butted in

"Okay then, lets go get some food" Harry said

"Where from" Sakura inquired

"Well they said there was a shop here they might do food, so come on" Harry replied

35 minutes later after 5 wrong turns going the complete wrong way a random stranger pointed them in the right direction, as they entered the both of them stood and stared the place had everything from books to food to a Pensieve and random dark detectors,

"What is this place" Harry asked in awe

"Welcome to the Second Hand Magic Shop, I'm Peter how may I help you" the guy called Peter asked

"Wow where did you get all this stuff from" Sakura asked

"Well the food in the freezers and fridges are bought from shops all the items though are things the students have either left here, given to us or sold" Peter answered

"Can I use my Gringots Card here" Harry asked

"Yep" Peter answered

"Neat" Harry said before he started to look around, he picked up the Pensieve thinking that it might come in handy and went over to the dark detectors, he picked up a Foe-Glass planning on putting it up near his bed as he did not no who to trust at the moment and picked up a set of Door Secrets he had read about them in **_Crazy Items And Where To Find Them _**the main purpose was to make it so that only the people charmed to it could open the door the second was for about an hour you could make the door or portrait they where attached too disappear, he walked over too Sakura who was rummaging in what now turned out to be a walk in fridge

"How about we take it in turns buying food every month"Sakura said eyeing the items he was holding "I'll start just pick out what you want and stick them in the basket"

"Okay" Harry said thinking that it was a good idea

"make sure you get enough food" Sakura shouted exiting the fridge and entering the freezer "Bloody hell it's cold in here" he heard her shout

He walked along the fridge pulling off what ever he fancied before he came to the drinks section he grabbed a 24 crate of Butterbeer and a 24 crate of Pumpkin Juice and decided to have a look and see what alcohol they had he was startled when he read the first bottle **Barry's Bottled Blood 100 Pure Demon Blood** before he realised that there where Vampires here he took a look at price and nearly gasped 95 galleons a bottle it must either be really good or rare, he picked up a bottle of Firewisky and pulled down a couple of random bottles willing to try anything but making sure it was alcohol and not blood, he was about to leave when he saw a muggle drink that he new his cousin liked to drink Apple Sour (Sorry i love the stuff) he place them in his own box as he didn't want Sakura to pay for them and walked over to the freezer he continued pulling off food in till he tough he had enough he walked out and saw that Sakura was still looking for food to pass the time he went over to look at the books and was surprised to fin a lot of them on muggle subjects like maths and science he thought a bout it for a moment and decided to get some just in case he had to hide out in the muggle world for a bit after all he was still a wanted criminal and he might have to live the rest of his life with them he grabbed a load as well as a book on magical law and one on Elves and went over to pay for them

"That's a nice collection of alcohol you got there mate" Peter said

"I though I would try them see which one's i like" Harry answered

"Okay, about the Door Secrets you need to key in the headmaster so that he can override them in a emergency otherwise I'm not aloud to sell them to you they already have the headmaster in to work them just place your hand on them and say set new password the whatever your password is when putting some one else in they do the same okay" Peter asked

"Fair enough" Harry answered

"Well that will be 346 galleons, you've bought some pretty expensive items" peter said taking Harry's card and swiping it "Your Potter ain't you" Peter asked

"Yeah why"

"You managed to get into the headmasters good books next time you've got a spare hour and your on your own come up here and I'll take you out back some of the items in there you can only buy with the headmasters permission" Peter said glancing at Sakura as she walked over "What can i do for you then"

"Can i have this lot please" Sakura said dumping the basket on the counter

"You planning on spending the next year in hiding" Peter asked as he waved his wand and 94 appeared in front of him "that'll be 94 galleons please"

Sakura handed over a piece of paper and at Harry's curious look explained to him it was a bank note for 100 galleons taking the four galleons change they started to leave saying buy to Peter

"Lets dump this lot have a quick bite to eat then try and find are classroom" Harry said

"Ok" Sakura replied

They managed to find the classroom with 5 minutes to spare and entered to find Sharlet once again giving Sakura a nasty glare

"I think your girlfriend is jealous of me" Sakura whispered to Harry

"She's not my girlfriend and why would she be jealous" Harry asked interested in what her answer would be

"I'm sleeping in the same room as you most girls would kill to be able to do that" Sakura answered wondering what it was going to take to get him to go out with her

"Settle down everyone" Sharlet said to the 8 people that had gathered today we will get you started on the Mind Arts does anyone know any

"Legilimency and Occlumency" said one of the lads

"Yes they are the main two that you will be learning though no this using Legilimency on a unwilling person is against the law as well as school rules does anyone know any others" Sharlet asked

"Empathy" Sakura said

"yes and no while it is based on the mind it is not considered a mind art as you need to be born with the ability though i believe if you have it you can be taught it in the advance class, any other's" Sharlet asked

"Telekinesis" the elven girl said

"Yes we will start you on the basics of that though i doubt many will get far it is much harder to learn then wandless magic we also teach Pyrokinetic though only people who have a bond with fire may learn this, this is also useful if you wish to learn pyromancy which is an art of Divination, any others, no well then if you look at the piece of paper in front of you it has the class unit lay out" Sharlet said

Harry looked at his to see

_Month 1 Occlumency_

_The art of shielding your mind from external and internal attacks also taught to help people with sleeping problems and to help students understand there lessons more._

_Month 2 Legilimency _

_The art of entering a mind, you will be taught first how to cast the spell then how to tell if the images are fake or real if time permits we may go onto how to brake the minds shields_

_Month 3 Astral_

_This will be a mainly theoretical lesson in what the Astral Plane is, how you get there and what sought of dangers that lurk there students that have some abilities in possession will be taught the dangers of loosing there bodies in extra lesson's_

_Month 4 Creature's_

_This will be covering creatures that can use mind arts as well creatures that are drawn to those that use mind arts this includes thought eaters and udoroot's though not limited too a brief outline on the Dementors affects will be covered _

_Month 5 Students_

_Students can try to learn any other Mind arts that they think they can including ones discussed in lessons or begin to study the ones that are on the advance course_

_End Of Month 5 Exams _

_Exams are taken to see how the students are doing this is purely for the teachers benefit so we can judge if you're ready for certain subjects_

"Looks like an interesting 5 month's" Sakura whispered

"Now then Occlumency is taught differently depending on who the person is I'm hopeing you all brought some sort of book on the subject" Sharlet said at 8 nods she continued "I want you to start reading any section that talks about going into a trance, clearing your mind, or finding peace after you have found one that works i want you to spend the rest of the lesson practising it" Sharlet said walking over to her desk and lighting a cigarette

He reached into his bag and pulled out _Mind Over Matter By M. Thompson _and started to read before his mind complete zoned out god the book was boring he continued flicking in till he decided to settle on the idea of focusing on something and clearing your mind in till all that was left was the object he sat there thinking on what he could use, Xiu was out as every time he though of it he started to wonder what Snake face was up to the girls where out as his 16 year old mind could come up with some really dirty thoughts he was about to give up when he derided to try Fawkes but this prove useless as well when he started to think how everyone chucked him in jail before it hit him it was not Fawkes that calmed him but his song Harry tried to clear his mind and imagine the song it was so peaceful that he nearly fell out of his chair when Sakura nudged him

"How you do that" Sakura asked

"Do what" Harry answered confused

"You've been sat there with a goofy smile on your face for the last hour class finishes in 5 minutes"Sakura replied

"Well Harry it looks like your the first to learn how to clear your mind" Sharlet said turning to Sakura she asked "and how are you doing"

"Rubbish" Sakura answered glumly

"Well ask Harry to help you tonight" Sharlet said as went back to the front of the class "Homework is to write up what you did today this means what methods you tried why you tried them how they worked and so on there is no minimum on the size of writing but i want everything there your, all your lessons take place here but you have a 15 minute brake between each one you may want to take the time to look at your class schedules and memorise them Mr Abbott will take your next lesson" Sharlet said and with that left the room

Harry picked up the schedule that appeared in front of him

_9am-10.45am Mind Arts_

_11am-12.45pm Magic Theory_

_Lunch_

_2pm-3.45pm Magic History_

_4pm-6pm Animagus Training _

_6pm-9am Personal Time/Extra Lessons/Clubs_

_On Tuesdays and Thursdays your Animagus training will only be 1 hour long and the second hour will be given over to Etiquette_

"So will you teach me how to do that thing you where doing"Sakura asked

"Sure" Harry said

"Thanks I can't wait till Animagus training me and Kero ain't sure if I'm able to do it as my magic is different then yours, do you know much about" Sakura asked

"I've done the trance bit already so i know my animals but other than that nothing" Harry said

"Oh, what animals are you"Sakura giggled

"A Tiger Python and a Shadow Panther" Harry answered

"Your a Snake, one wasn't enough now there's two" Sakura shouted

"Sakura if you would be quite i would like to start my lesson" Mr Abbott said

"Well then welcome to magic theory if you would take five minutes to look at your class unit layout that is on your desk's" Mr Abbott said

Harry picked his up

_Month 1 What is Magic_

_This is an in depth look into what magic is and the different types and ways it is used _

_Month 2 Wands, Staffs and Focus_

_This is a discussion on different types of focus used by people for doing there magic this includes power stones and Transmutation Circles_

_Month 3 Arithmancy_

_A basic introduction to the topic and how spells can be broken don and new ones created_

_Month 4 Dark Arts_

_Covering what is classed as dark arts why people get addicted to them and Dark Poisoning_

_Month 5 Crafting A Focus_

_Students must use there knowledge from the lessons as well as personal study to craft them selves a focus this could include weapons shaping a stone or making a staff/Wand_

"As you can see unlike Mind Arts this lesson will require good note taking so that in the 5th Month you can create a working focus I will point out now that if you want to get on to any of the enchanting of Blood Magic classes you must be able to make your own focus" Mr Abbott said " If you will get your writing equipment out we will start on why some people are wizards and why some are not"

"That was the most boring lesson I have ever had" Sakura said as they walked back to there room for lunch

"True but once we are onto next month's lessons they may be more interesting"Harry said

"I hope so, what do you want to eat" Sakura said

"Ham sandwich, please" Harry replied walking over to his bed **"Xiu are you hungry"**

"**No Master, I had a rabbit from the gardens before i came here" **the snake hissed back

"**Ok just say when you are" **Harry said as he walked over to grab his sandwich

"We've got Magic History next" Sakura said sighing "that will probably be just as boring"

"As long as theres no goblins I don't care" Harry replied

"What you going to do for an hour" Sakura asked

"Read my book on Element's" Harry said "You"

"Talk to Kero" Sakura said jumping on her bed

The book Harry was reading was fascinating and nearly made him and Sakura late for the next lesson it went in to details about there powers and the levels that where put with them at one point the ministry had made it illegal because they couldn't control it but arsonist attacks had gone up so they changed it so that Elementals had to take a test every year so that they could monitor the power of them.

"Welcome, I'll try to keep this as interesting as possible but don't count on it" Sharlet said "look at your schedules at we'll make a start"

_Month 1 Ministry of Magic_

_An in depth look at what the ministry has done over the years, how the Wizengamot works and is structured and the current power figures_

_Month 2 Magical Races_

_An in depth look at what the goblins, werewolves and vampires have done to change the way the magical world works_

_Month 3 Elves_

_Why the high elves left, what the wood elves have done and a look at the great elder wars_

_Month 4 World War_

_A look at what magical people did during world war 1 and 2_

_Month 5 Ancient_

_A look at famous wizards of th past including a written project on one of your choice_

"Great Goblins" Harry said to Sakura

"If Harry would like to shut up" Sharlet said glaring at him "we will start with the creation of the ministry"

"So which one is more boring History or Theory" Harry asked Sakura as they waited for there Animagus lesson to begin

"I'd say History as Theory has the potential to become interesting" Sakura replied

"Typical humans" the Elven girl spat at them "your minds are two small to bother to learn about what other people have done to affect you"

"Aren't Elves supposed to be kind" Harry asked her, she shot him a look of loathing and walked back to her seat

"Look at you making cross specie friends" Sakura laughed

"Screw you" Harry replied turning away from her

"Yes please" Sakura said witch was the wrong thing to say as Sharlet was walking up to the front of the room

"Sakura would you mind helping me out with a demonstration" Sharlet asked her

"Okay" Sakura replied hesitantly getting out her chair

"Unlike your other classes this one doesn't have a unit plan, basically we will spend the first month learning how to brew the Animagus potion as well as anything that could go wrong at the end of the month we will make it and you will all take it, after that the rest of the time will be used for you to study how to transform and your animal, if anyone progress far enough they may attempt to transform at the end of the course" Sharlet said "Know this, there is a good chance of things going wrong take this for example imagine that Sakura Animagus from is a bird and as of such has to learn how to grow wings, there is a chance of partial transformation as such" dreading what Sharlet was going to do he watched as she waved her hand and two large white feathered wings came out her back, harry let out a gasp she looked absolutely beautiful based on Sharlet's face that was clearly not meant to happen "Yes well as you can see see getting stuck is not always the best thing to do" Sharlet said waving her hand again and making the wings disappear "If you would get some paper and a quill out copy the instructions out and makes plans on how you will obtain the ingredients" After that the lesson went on as normal between the two of them they had enough of the ingredients that they sat there and chatted about how they would find a spell to make the wings appear again causing Sakura to blush when he said she looked like an angel, after the lesson they went back to there rooms where Harry made the two of them and Kero some Fish Stir Fry

"So what do you want to do tonight" Sakura said yo Harry as she washed the dish's

"Getting completely drunk sounds like a good idea" Harry replied with a grin

"Drunk" she said with a thoughtful face

"Yeah i got a load from the shop earlier"

"Okay I'm In"

4 hours later and 7 empty bottles the two of them where completely drunk

"So you never told me why you came here what do you want to do when your older" Sakura slurred

"I wish to work my way up the ladder of employment in till I become the headmaster of Hogwarts" Harry said standing up and looking wishfully at the ceiling

"Why" Sakura asked confused

"So that i make my dream come true" Harry replied

"Whats that" Sakura asked interested

"that i can change the school uniform and make all the girls where mini skirts" Harry said loudly pumping his hand in the air (See note at bottom(1))

SMACK

"You pervert" Sakura shouted

"I'm only joking" Harry shouted rubbing the now bright red hand print on his face "that hurt"

"I'm so sorry" Sakura said in shock

"Kiss it better" Harry demanded

"Okay" Sakura said jumping on his lap and kissing his cheek which then turned into one on the mouth and in 5 minutes was a full fledge snog

Kero peeped his head above the desk he was sleeping in "What happened to that innocent girl i once new" he said shaking his head and going back to bed

(1) I've just spent the last 3 days watching all 51 episodes as well as the movie of FullMetal Alchemist this is a gag one of the characters makes but in the anime he is a Colonel and wants to become the leader of the army so he can make the uniforms into Mini Skirts

Right I need a Beta as I'm getting fed up of people telling me that i suck at spelling and grammar, who wants to be it (Not including Phill cause your just as bad as me) send me a email on putt it in a review or get my msn address of my profile and get in touch i need a person that will be able to do it quickly and prefably have it back to me on the same day that i posted it to them.

Seeing as my first poll did so well i want ideas on Sakura's Animagus form or maybe more I have no idea at the moment so any ideas will be helpful

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

Harry Potter And The Birth Of The Shadow Mage

Chapter 13: Love Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter other wise I would have a Lamborghini.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you everyone for reviewing

"May I have access to Harry and Sakura's room please sir" Sharlet asked Phill it was 1:05 and the two of them had missed there morning lesson's

"Why" Phill asked

"Because they have missed there lessons and you no how important they are to Harry so I'm worried" Sharlet answered

"They haven't changed the password yet, have a nice day" Phill said turning back to his paper work

Sharlet hurried to his room all sorts of situations running through her mind what if one of the older students had attacked or maybe death eaters what ever they where she was not ready for it when the portrait opened to find Harry laying on his bed with Sakura asleep on top of him wearing only her pants (English pants not American) she let out a sob and ran to her room, she had thought he was the one for her he had been so kind, despite what she said she was only a lesbian because all the lads she had dated had only been interested in her looks men could be so insensitive, but Harry had not once tried to jump her and didn't stare at her tits 24/7 she curled into a ball and cried herself to sleep for loosing the man she loved

**----------------------------**

Harry/Sakura Room

**----------------------------**

Harry woke up to what was considered the biggest headache he had ever had and that was saying something with Voldermort in his head, he looked up to find a naked Sakura on him and started to panic before he realized that he was still dressed, well mostly still dressed he picked his wand of the side board and said _Tempus, 14:05:36 _flashed in front of him oh crap Harry thought "Sakura wake up" Harry said shaking she mumbled something about water and Harry decided to tickle her and that got her up

"Ow my head" Sakura grumbled still half a sleep "can I go back to bed"

"We've missed morning lessons" Harry said laughing as her hair was sticking up everywhere

"Don't care" she said snuggling back up to him

"Well I'm hungry" Harry said pulling her of him and walking to the kitchen

"Fry up" Sakura shouted to him

"Don't want much do you" Harry replied getting the bacon and sausages out with the intentions of making a sandwich there was a knock on the portrait and Sakura hid under the covers "Come in, good morning Phill"

"I believe its afternoon actually" Phill replied with a grin before turning serious "any idea why Sharlet has locked her self in her room and won't come out"

"No haven't seen her today" Harry replied

"But she came up to your room an hour ago" Phill said

"Oh" Harry replied she must have seen the two of them sleeping together

"And what does Oh mean" Phill asked

"Where is her room I think I know what's wrong" Harry asked

"The second floor of the main tower behind the picture of the wood nymph" Phill replied

"Thanks" Harry said as he watched Phill walk out the room

"Why are you checking on her" Sakura asked

"Because she probably walked in on us when we where asleep" Harry replied

"Why does that matter or is it because you would rather go out with her then me, you no I fancy you" Sakura said with anger in her voice

"Now is it not the time" Harry said walking out the portrait shaking his head why did he get all the problems at least this one was normal. He eventually found the portrait after he convinced the dragon portrait that guarded the staff quarters to let him in, he walked up to the wood nymph and asked to be let in

"Sorry but I've been told not to let any one in" the nymph replied giving him a sympathetic look

"But I need to speak to her" Harry said

"You have a hand knock" the nymph said grinning at him.

"Sharlet" Harry shouted as he knocked on the portrait

"There's no need to shout" the nymph said over him there where some muffled noise and the nymph disappeared only to return a minute later "she says that all men are idiotic wankers and that you can go to hell"

"Well that was polite" Harry replied realising that she was very angry with him "can you try and convince her to let me in"

"I'll try" and she was gone again it was another 10 minutes before she came back "you can go in but be careful, she might freeze you" Harry gulped and entered through the now opened portrait and had to duck as a blue spell came his way

"You only let me in so you could do that" Harry said grinning at her

"Bastard" Sharlet shouted and broke in to tears, not knowing what to do he did the first thing that came to his mind and walked over to her and hugged her, at first she fought him off but eventually she collapsed in to his arms "I hate you"

"Really, I would never have guessed" Harry said sarcastically

"Why" Sharlet said

"Why what" Harry replied

"Why are you hugging me" she asked

"Because I care" Harry said hugging her tighter

"The why where you with her" Sharlet cried

"Why does it matter" Harry asked

"BecauseIloveyou" Sharlet mumbled

"Didn't quite get that" Harry replied

"I love you" Sharlet said

(Sorry but hairdude has ordered me at pen point to end this chapter here)

Sorry this chapter has taken so long to be put up between the Morrowind mod construction set and my new game kingdom under fire I've been busy, I also couldn't work out how to write this, but know that I'm past this chapter the next ones should be done quicker


	14. Chapter 14

Harry Potter And The Birth Of The Shadow Mage

Chapter 14: Love Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter other wise I would have a Lamborghini.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you everyone for reviewing

"_I love you" Sharlet said_

"Oh" Harry replied

"Oh, I tell you I love you and you say oh" Sharlet shouted

"Erm, calm down, you shocked me that's all" Harry replied backing away

"Well" she asked

"Well what" Harry replied

"I just told you I loved you" Sharlet said "don't you have anything to say"

"Well, erm, why" Harry asked

"Did you just ask me why I love you" Sharlet asked confused

"I thought you liked girls" Harry asked

"I only like girls because men are idiotic pigs" Sharlet said with a huff

"Hay I'm not an idiotic pig" Harry shouted

"That's why I love you" Sharlet answered "you're the only bloke I've met that isn't"

"Oh, well erm, I don't know what to say, I admit your good looking, you've got a good sense of humor, and I like you but I don't know if I love you, I've never loved before, how do I tell if I love you" Harry said sitting on the floor and putting his head in his hands "I don't know what to, I like you but I like Sakura as well"

"Wait here" Sharlet said walking out her room, Harry took the brief time she was gone to have a look around her room, it was similar to his with a door leading to the bathroom a small kitchen was in the corner, opposite that was a water bed across from that was a book shelf with more gadgets on it then Dumbledore had in his office, he was pulled from his musings by a voice behind him

"I don't care if you don't want to be here, were sorting this out" Sharlet shouted at a now awake Sakura

"Fuck you cow, I'm not interested in your whining, if you don't let go of me I'm going to kick your ass"

"Oh no I'm so scared the little human girl is going to hurt me" Sharlet mock cried

"That's it cow your dieing" Sakura shouted as she pulled her necklace out

"Key of the Star

With powers burning bright

Reveal the staff

And shine your light!

Release" Sakura shouted and with a flash of light a staff appeared in her hand

"So the little girl wants to play doe's she" Sharlet asked pulling out a thin blue katana from the air causing a worried look to appear on Sakura's face "Lets see what you got then"

"Fine then" Sakura shouted pulling out a thin red and gold book she opened it and pulled out a card "lets see how you like this **Watery** attack" with a blue flash the card had turned into a small blue mermaid looking creature that headed straight for Sharlet

"Idiot" Sharlet laughed as Watery surrounded her forming a bubble of water

Sakura let out a cry of victory which quickly turned to despair when she saw that Sharlet was stood in the bubble laughing "How the f..." Sakura asked as she watched Sharlet walk out of it

"I'm an elemental Ice and Water being my specialty, though I must say that's an interesting branch of magic you got there it's a bit like a summoner but your creatures are bound, lets see what else you got little girl"

"You're asking for it fine Watery return" Sakura said pulling out another card "try this one **Maze**" with another flash of light this time green Sharlet was gone

"Where the hell is she" Harry exclaimed

"The **Maze** card creates a dimension pocket and send the person there where they have to work there way out" Kero said next to Harry's ear causing him to jump

"Don't do that" Harry whispered "why aren't you trying to stop her fighting"

"She's a big girl, she should make her own decisions" Kero whispered back

Harry was about to answer back when Sharlet reappeared sweating slightly

"Well that was fun, I haven't had a challenge like that in a while" Sharlet said grinning at the gapping Sakura

"How. how did you do that so fast" Sakura said in shock

"Trade secret, want to try another card on me or are you going to give up" Sharlet asked watching Sakura think

"Third time lucky **Fight**" Sakura shouted causing a blue teenage girl to appear "knock her out" Sakura said pointing at Sharlet, the fight card ran at Sharlet and sent several punches at her head which all missed as she was easily faster the card sensing this decided to try a round house kick which Sharlet caught in mid kick and then threw the girl at the wall knocking it out

"Well that was fun, _Glacies_" Sharlet shouted causing Sakura to freeze inside a block of ice "I think I won that fight" Sharlet said turning to Harry and Kero who where laughing at them

"Oh, that's not fair I wanted mud" Harry laughed causing Sharlet to frown in confusion

"What do you want mud in a middle of are..." Sharlet trailed of realizing why a boy would want mud when two girls where fighting "Pervert"

"You no Sakura said the exact same thing last night" Harry replied in thought

"Why" Sharlet asked

"Oh, I want to take over Hogwarts and make everyone wear mini-skirts "Harry replied distractedly missing the look of horror on Sharlet's face

"I think you should unfreeze her know" Kero said looking at Sakura

"Oh all right" Sharlet said and with wave of her hand the ice was gone causing a shivering Sakura to fall to the floor

"All right you win don't to that again" Sakura whispered looking fearfully at her

"Hey you started it" Sharlet replied

"Right, enough both of you" Harry said walking between them "no more trying to kill each other, do I make my self clear" Harry said looking at each of them

"Yes" Sharlet mumbled not looking at him

"I'm sane enough not to do that again" Sakura answered

"Right then me and Kero are going to go have a discussion while you two talk about what ever reason Sharlet dragged you down here for" Harry said to them looking at Kero

"I dragged her down here so that we can talk about you, the conversation would be a lot easier if you where here" Sharlet said looking at him

"Oh" Harry replied rubbing his head with his hand

"Which one of us do you fancy" Sharlet asked

"Erm... both of you" Harry replied timidly

"I don't mind sharing, never had a threesome before" Sharlet replied in thought

"Hell no I don't want to see you naked" Sakura shouted at Sharlet with a quick stride Sharlet had Sakura against the wall

"Why not, it could be fun" Sharlet said seductively running her finger along Sakura's cheekbone causing Sakura to shiver though Harry couldn't tell if it was from enjoyment or from repulsion

"Pardon" Sakura whispered shakily

"I said it could be fun" Sharlet replied in a whisper putting her head next to ear causing Sakura to gulp, Harry was about to step in and tell her to stop it when all thought left his head, Sakura was kissing Sharlet and from the fact that Sharlet wasn't kissing back she must have been surprised as well though that only lasted a minute as the two of them where now having a full blown tongue wrestle

"Is it wrong that I'm enjoying watching my two best friends make out" Harry asked Kero turning to him when he didn't answer to see that Kero had his eyes closed and his paws over his ears

"Erm, do you two mind" Harry asked causing Sharlet to break away from Sakura and to turn to him

"Why you getting jealous" Sharlet said grinning at him

"No" Harry blushed "I though we where here for a reason"

"Well, it looks like you have two girl friends" Sharlet answered him turning to Sakura "that's if you don't mind sharing"

"Me no care" Sakura answered her eyes crossed over

"Now bugger off you can join in later" Sharlet said kicking Harry and Kero out the room

"Did my girlfriend just kick me out to snog another girl" Harry asked Kero

"As weird as it sound's, I think she did, but which one are you calling your girlfriend last time I checked they both where" Kero replied

"Why can't I be normal" Harry cried in despair


	15. Chapter 15

Harry Potter And The Birth Of The Shadow Mage

Chapter 15:The Singer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter other wise I would have a Lamborghini.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you everyone for reviewing

It was another hour before Sakura appeared back in there room glowing like there was no tomorrow

"I never knew how much fun another girl could be, I should have gone out with Madison" Sakura said lost in though causing Harry to spit the butterbeer he was drinking everywhere

"Pardon" Harry asked shocked

"We'll I never knew it was possible to do certain things with a girl now I do" Sakura said grinning at him

"Ok" Harry said not knowing what else to say to that sort of comment

"What time is it" Sakura asked innocently

"Quarter past 5, why" Harry asked

"Because I want you" Sakura replied walking over to him

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry awoke to find that Sakura was not in the bed with him which slightly upset him as he was starting to enjoy having a warm body next to him, he got up and did all the morning things a person did in the morning and got his books out ready for his lessons, he turned into the classroom to find Sakura and Sharlet in deep conversation

"Good morning" Harry said walking up to the two of them

"Morning Harry" Sharlet replied

"Morning Kawaii Harry" Sakura answered happily

"Do I even want to know what that means" Harry asked

"No not really" Sharlet replied looking at Sakura with a grin

"Well then class if you would like to sit down" Sharlet shouted turning to the class "we will be continuing with Occlumency, Mr Potter would you help Sakura as you already know the basics"

Harry turned to Sakura and they started on there Meditation after about 5 minutes Sakura let out a moan and turned to Harry

"This absolutely useless, I can't clear my mind" Sakura grumbled

"Try to think off something that won't lead on to other thought's, I tried Xiu at first and when that didn't work I tried a Phoenix but I then realised it was the song I liked so I just imagine that and my mind clears of all thoughts" Harry replied

Sakura was startled out of her thoughts when Harry poked her, she turned to see his laughing face

"Never new you where ticklish" Harry grinned

"What was that for" Sakura replied

"Lesson is about to finish, I take it your found something" Harry inquired

"One of my old friends used to be really good singer, I just imagined listening to that" Sakura replied

"Well come on lets go to our next lesson" Harry answered

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for such a short chapter, i was going to do a sex scene but due to me being only able to type at college i decided not to, when i reach my 20th chapter and revise the story i will add it

The next chapter is half written so it should be up soon(its already double the size of this chapter)

If anybody wants to ever no what some of the languages i use are and what they say just ask me in a review or send me an email and ill post the translations at the bottom of my next chapter


	16. Chapter 16

Harry Potter And The Birth Of The Shadow Mage

Chapter 16:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter other wise I would have a Lamborghini.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you everyone for reviewing

As usual when a person is leading a normal life time seems to speed up Harry was just finishing his 4 month before something came up.

"My brother wants to meet you" Sharlet told Harry as they sat down to breakfast in his room

"Erm why?" Harry asked

"So that he can cut you in to small bits" Sharlet replied and seeing Harry look worried decided to speak up "Only joking" "He wants to speak to you about fulfilling the prophecy"

"Oh ok" Harry replied "When do you want to go"

"Now will do" Sharlet said "Abscindo Ab Biforis Ab Sceptrum Ab Draco" with a flash of light Harry was staring into the mouth of a giant gold dragon

"Hello" Harry said nervously

"Kwagega"

"Come again" Harry asked

"He was stating what you are" Sharlet

"Sorry I was not aware that you did not understand Draconian" the dragon spoke

"No problems" Harry replied

"This is Ruha the guardian of doors; he guards the entrances to Dagoth Ur the kingdom of the dragons" Sharlet spoke up "come on he's waiting for us"

"How, he does not know where here" Harry asked

"The high council monitors all entrance to this plane and they tell the High Lord who has entered" Sharlet replied

"Oh"

"Indeed, now come on" Sharlet shouted as she walked off, as they entered through a small door place in the side of a hill Harry let out a gasp, the place was enormous, it could have easily fitted two football pitches in it "Welcome to the Hall of Kings, every dragon king has been crowned and seated here, for over 30,000 years this place has been ruled by my brother"

"Its amazing" Harry replied in aw, as he looked around the place "Hey theres a statue of you over there"

"Yes every time a member of royal family is born a statue is created, they are also enchanted like portraits and help the ruling king or queen by passing on information"

"Doe's that mean you've ruled this place" Harry asked

"Indeed, for a brief time when my brother went through his trials" Sharlet replied

Harry was about to ask more question but was cut short by a person approaching, he was about to ask who it was when Sharlet pushed him to the floor and she dropped to one knee

"Welcome sister, and this must be your new friend Harry, theres no need for such formalities, you know how much i hate people bowing to me" the man replied

"Yes brother, Harry this is Lord Tiamat, current king of the dragons" Sharlet said

"Yes i am, but call me Shadow or Flames, your choice" Flames butted in before Sharlet could speak anymore

"Thank you, it is an honor to meat you" Harry replied

"Know then lets get down to business, I am told that you know the prophecy" Flames asked

"Yes" Harry replied

"There is one line that most interests me as it mentions my people"

"Is there" Harry replied

"_He will unit the elders Races once again, _there are 7 elder races, they are the dragons, humans, Fairy folk, The elves, the demons, the merfolk, and the creatures of the elemental planes, these are the original races of the world and all other races come from them, i believe that the line means you have to unit these seven races, but that is going to be hard as most of these races hate each other, but there is a way about 7000 years ago the demons attempted to enter the human realm by opening a rift above what humans called Atlantis, and elvish warrior united the 7 races and each one gave him a gift with these items he closed the rift, unfortunately Atlantis was destroyed, as was the warrior and items, but since then each race has crafted new items and i believe it is your turn to fight"

"So you want me to go ask each race to give me an item" Harry asked

"Give no, you must prove your worth that is why i have asked you here, tomorrow you will face three tasks given by the council, if you pass i will give you are item as well as a little present, now go and rest i must speak to the council"

"Erm,ok then" Harry said watching the back of Flames

"Don't worry you'll do fine, you can stay in my room tonight"

Can't think of anything to say, sorry for the wait

Oh yes i know: anybody got any good ideas for what tasks Harry has to do i have ideas but I'm not 100 sure


	17. Chapter 17

Harry Potter And The Birth Of The Shadow Mage

Chapter 17: Task 1 (part 1)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter other wise I would have a Lamborghini.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you everyone for reviewing

Harry was awoken the next morning by what felt like an avalanche of water

"What the fuck" Harry gasped out

"You wouldn't wake up" Sharlet replied grinning at him

"No need to drench me" Harry complained

"Stop complaining and go get in the shower" Sharlet said giving him a kiss on the cheek

"I want to know what task you have to do"

"So do i" Harry replied going into the next room for a shower, 10minutes later Harry entered back into the room to see Flame sitting there

"Hi Harry i thought I'd come tell you what your task is" Flames said

"Oh thanks"

"Not a problem, the first task is to test your strength and fighting capabilities, there are no restrictions on what you can use, the rules are simple you have 30 minutes to fight, the match ends if one of you is knocked out, killed, stated that you have no chance to win or the time runs out which means the match would be judged on points by the council" Flames explained

"So what am i fighting" Harry asked

"have you ever heard of a Hellfire Wyrm before" Flames asked

"No but i know that Wyrm are a subspecies of dragons" Harry answered

"Correct, but unlike normal one a Hellfire is actually created not born, they where first created by demons as a way for them to monitor the human realm without actually entering it, since then we have used them as guards and ways to test are fighting abilities, you have one hour to prepare for it, oh and a little tip Dragons can see invisible creatures so don't bother trying that, good luck, sis you know where to take him"Flames explained

Once he was gone Sharlet spoke up "Those bastards" at the look Harry was giving her she decided to explain "The Hellfire is one of the strongest subspecies of dragon alive, I mean the only reason i can beat one is because it main weakness is ice, and Flames can only beat it because he immune to fire attacks, none of the other dragons will go anywhere near them there that powerful"

"Have you finished filling me with dread" Harry asked

"Why are you so calm" Sharlet asked

"The prophecy states i will unit the races, which means there has to be a chance for me to win and thats all that matters" Harry explained

"If you want to think like that fine, but lets get you ready, i have a spare set of dragon scale amour you can borrow, you can have one of my blades as well as your's wont hurt it, thats about it really it's going to come down to your wand to do some damage, lets just hope your as powerful as everyone thinks you are" Sharlet said leading Harry over to a wardrobe

After a half an hour snogging session Harry was finally in his Dragon scale amour and was heading down to what Sharlet called the Room of Justice,

"Welcome human to your first challenge"a large blue dragon said as they entered the room "if you take the left door you will be in a pit the fight will start when the bell rings i wish you luck"

"Good luck Harry" Sharlet shouted as she walked through another door

Harry gripped the small sword that Sharlet had given him with his left hand and with his right hand pulled out one of his wands, with confidence he didn't know he had he walked through the door and saw what looked like hell, the Wyrm was diabolic that was all Harry could think of, it looked like it had just flown out of hell the place was hot as was causing Harry to pant, if the Wyrm didn't kill him the heat would Harry thought, which was cut short as a loud ringing sound was heard and the Wyrm took to the sky

"Oh crap" Harry shouted as he rolled out of the way of what was obliviously his breath attack, he needed to fly he was a sitting duck out on the floor, he dodged another breath attack as it flew over him again, when it hit him, he could try a partial transfiguration into his animagus form, he waited for the Wyrm to fly over again, at which point he chucked the sword as hard as he could which wasn't very hard as the sword just bounced off it but it had caused a distraction which was what Harry was hopping for he closed his eyes and emptied his mind of all thoughts other then the growing of wing, he felt a small itch in i his back witch soon magnified into a large throb, and in an instant two large black wings came out of his back ripping his back and the amour open causing Harry to scream out, Harry dropped to the floor to take a breath but was cut short as the Wyrm was over the top of him, Harry felt urgently around for his wand but could not find it, he watched as the Wyrm opened its mouth and let out a stream of fire, Harry closed his eyes and waited for the fire to hit him


	18. Chapter 18

Harry Potter And The Birth Of The Shadow Mage

Chapter 18: Task 1 (part 2)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter other wise I would have a Lamborghini.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you everyone for reviewing

_Harry closed his eyes and waited for the fire to hit him_

But instead of being burnt to a crisp all Harry felt was a warm sensation around him, he opened his eyes and nearly swallowed a mouthful of flames when he saw that he was still kneeling inside the fire that was still coming out of the Wyrm mouth, he turned to look around the place and a lock of his hair caught his attention, it was red, he was about o panic when he realized that it was no on fire but had in fact turned red some how, his musing where turned short though as the Wyrm had stopped trying to incinerate him and was know looking at him confused. It was at that moment that Harry realized that while its breath weapon might not hurt him the 6ft long teeth probably would, he gave his wings a test try and too to the sky was relative ease, the Wyrm looked up in surprise and followed him up, unfortunately for Harry while getting in the sky was easy flying was not and he only just missed the jaws of the Wyrm, he reached into his wand holster and brought out his second wand and stopped, it took a group and trainers to bring one dragon, down and this Wyrm was apparently more powerful was there any spell that could hurt it,_ only reason I can beat one is because it main weakness is ice_, of course he could try to slow it down with one of his ice spells but which one, when it occurred to him the spell didn't have to be harmful he waited for the Wyrm to get close to him and he raised his wand and shouted "_Aqua Bulla" _a blue bubble shot out is wand and formed around the Wyrm head, the idea of the bubble was to allow gilled creatures the ability to walk on land as the bubble contained water but normal creatures suffocated, all Harry had to do was wait for it pass out from lack of air and he could take the spell off before it died, well that was the plan the Wyrm had over ideas it raised its head and let a stream of fire which caused the bubble to evaporate

"Oh bugger" Harry shouted as it made another sweep at him which this time hit causing Harry to hit the floor hard and brake his left arm, he winced as he tried to stand up and watched as the Wyrm came at him again, he turned and ran and was to late to realist that there was a wall behind him and braced himself for the pain but instead ran strait through it, ok anymore strange things want to happen to me Harry thought, he walked back out of the wall and was about to start fighting again when there was a another loud ringing sound and Wyrm landed next to him

"Good fight human, it's been a while since someone could last that long against me" the Wyrm said

"Harry, that was bloody amazing" Sharlet screamed as she ran out the same door Harry had entered

"What's going on?" Harry asked

"You lasted half an hour" Flames answered "Well come on lets find out how you did" Harry followed them with Sharlet helping him to walk they entered the door that Sharlet had gone through, to find himself in what looked like a court room with a glowing ball in the center, "We watched your fight through this" Flames explained "Know no question, wait for them to finish" Harry watched as an old dragon walked up to them

"We have come to the decision that the human has passed the first task but barely, if he does not do better in the next task we will not allow him to continue, this is are decision the next task will be tomorrow" it spoke

"Come on Harry lets get your injuries sorted" Sharlet said guiding Harry out the room

"So you're an Elemental" Flames asked

"A what" Harry replied

"A Elemental, a being that has control over the elements," Flames answered

"I am" Harry asked in confusion

"Well yes, the most obvious one was your hear going red when you formed that fire shield around you, and second being when you ran through the wall of shadow, and of course there's your skill at flying" Flames replied

"Three elements, I never new a human could have that many" Sharlet pondered

"If I was to take a guess I would say he has access to all of them, he just needs some training" Flames answered

"Well that can be later he needs rest, know go away" Sharlet said to her brother

"Are does my little sister want some quality time with her boyfriend" Flames teased

"Go screw your vampire Bitch" Sharlet shouted pushing Harry through her bedroom door, "know sit this wont take long" placing her hands on his harm it glowed blue and Harry could feel the bones mending together "Better?"

"Much thanks, I wish you where there in my second year, Skele-Gro taste nasty" Harry laughed "Well I feel tired so I'm going to bed" Harry said moving towards it

"May I join you" Sharlet asked innocently

"If you wish" Harry replied

Harry awoke the next morning with a smile on his face, after last night he felt he could deal with anything today

"Wipe that grin of your face Potter" a voice from the other side of the room command causing Harry to blot up to see the laughing face of flames

"Wanker" Harry cursed

"Well that's nice seeing as I'm here to tell you your next task" Flames replied

"What is it" Harry asked nicely

"It a test of intelligence and cunning, you first have to work out how to enter a room and then solve some puzzles once your in, there's no time limit this time though" Flames replied "Just go to where you went the other day, good luck"

As Harry walked up to the door a face formed in "If you wish to gain entrance you must ask nicely"

"Erm, okay please may I have entrance?" Harry asked

"No" the door replied

"Would you allow me entrance oh mighty one"

"No"

"Move"

"No"

"Open"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"_Alohomora"_

"No"

"Bloody hell open this door nicely know"

"As you wish" the door replied opening up to show a large bronze dragon sitting in the middle

"Enter human your task begins know" the dragon spoke "if you wish to pass this task you must be me in a test of wit, we will play a game of riddles asking one after the other in till one of us can't answer, I will go first

A box without hinges, key, or lid,

Yet golden treasure inside is hid.

What am I"?

"An egg" Harry said remembering the riddle from a muggle book he had read as a child " lets see I know:

"First think of the person who lives in disguise,

Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.

Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,

The middle of middle and end of the end?

And finally give me the sound often heard

During the search for a hard-to-find word.

Now string them together, and answer me this,

Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"

"A spider" the creature yawned "I hope you have better, well here's mine

Turn us on our backs

And open up our stomachs

You will be the wisest of men

Though at start a lummox."

Hmm Harry thought something that I would open and would make me wise, erm due a book " A book" Harry said and at the nod from the dragon thought of his next one

"Okay here goes

It occurs once in every minute

Twice in every moment

And yet never in one hundred thousand years"

The dragon looked thoughtful for a moment and moved his claws in a way that looked like it was counting when it opened its mouth and spoke "M, my turn

It has a golden head

It has a golden tail

but it hasn't got a body."

"A coin" Harry said remembering Bill telling Charlie that one "Okay how about this one

Twice four and twenty blackbirds

Sitting in the rain

I shot and killed a quarter of them

How many do remain?"

The dragon looked as though it was counting and was about to say something and stopped and the spoke "7, my turn how"

"Wait a second" Harry interrupted "The answer is none once you shot a quarter the rest would fly away leaving none, way hay I win" Harry shouted spinning around

"Indeed human you do, you win this round with full marks your next task is tomorrow"


	19. Chapter 19

Harry Potter And The Birth Of The Shadow Mage

Harry Potter And The Birth Of The Shadow Mage

Chapter 19: Task 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter other wise I would have a Lamborghini.**

--

* * *

Harry faced the door preparing him-self for the last task; it was to take place in the same room as the second task but unlike the last two Flames had not told him what this one was about. Hearing the gong that signaled the beginning of the task Harry walked through the door and looked around there where 3 marble pillars set around the room each with something on, the first had what looked like a death eater in the usual black robe's and mask, the second held a Acromantula slightly smaller then Aragog, the third held a beautiful Unicorn

* * *

* * *

"Well this is interesting" Harry spoke aloud "do I get to know what I have to do"

* * *

* * *

"You must defeat the three before you" a soft feminine voice spoke to him

* * *

* * *

"Erm how do you mean by defeat" Harry asked

* * *

* * *

"By taking there life" the voice spoke back

* * *

* * *

"Hell no that's a bloody Unicorn" Harry shouted back

* * *

* * *

"Think of the power it would give u" the voice spoke "and what of the other two they are evil creatures"

* * *

* * *

"I don't care what they are there just standing there, there not even attacking me" Harry replied wondering how he was going to explain this to Sharlet

* * *

* * *

"Do you not want to pass, do you not want the power to save your loved one's" the voice taunted

* * *

* * *

"No" Harry cried dropping to the floor

* * *

* * *

"So be it" the voice spoke

* * *

* * *

"Congratulations Harry" Sharlet shouted running over to him

* * *

* * *

"What do you mean" Harry asked back

* * *

* * *

"You passed" Sharlet replied

* * *

* * *

"How" Harry asked

* * *

* * *

"The idea of that test was to see what you would do to gain power" Flames said "the idea was that you didn't kill any of them"

* * *

* * *

"Wow I thought I had failed" Harry whispered

* * *

* * *

"Yes well now comes the next part, I'm sure that you're up to it sis" Flames asked looking at Sharlet

* * *

* * *

"Yep, see you in an hour" Sharlet replied

* * *

* * *

"Where we going" Harry asked

* * *

* * *

"You need formal robes to except your price"

* * *

* * *

Exactly 49 minutes later a rather flustered Harry left his room wearing a new set of red and black dance robe's that made him rather dark looking, Sharlet stood next to him once again wearing one of her own creations but this time the water was black it felt weird to touch it but he was not about to complain, grabbing her hand he let her guide him back to the hall where they first entered, they stood waiting outside the hall for the doors to open. The great doors opened causing Harry to gasp there where hundreds of people standing around, just by looking Harry could tell there where over 20 different races in attendance

* * *

* * *

"See that women over there" Sharlet said pointing to a rather slim but well built women "She's the head of the Shadow Guild a group of assassin who blend magic and muggle weapons together, I would stay away from her if I where you as soon as she finds out you're a shadow mage she will be all over you as your abilities could make you one of there best"

* * *

* * *

"Who's that" Harry asked pointing to a man with six fingers

* * *

* * *

"That's Lord Grazzet" Sharlet replied "He's one of the demon lords, I would not go near him if I where you"

* * *

* * *

"Okay, what about" but the rest of his sentence was cut of as Flames stood up

* * *

* * *

"Welcome my friends, my enemies, and everyone else, I have brought you all together to welcome a new face to the great game of life" Flames shouted "May I introduce Lord Potter, Draconia's new champion.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Sorry for the long wait in me updating, its been a while but I'm back

* * *

To get things going again Im going to start another poll off

* * *

Here goes:

* * *

Should Harry stay human, and if no which race/half race should he change too

* * *

any race is available even if its a crossover or one thats made up 


End file.
